La peor realidad
by Ires
Summary: Como reaccionar ante la desaparición de tu vida tal como la conoces, ¿qué harías si de un momento a otro tu esposa, tus hijos y todo lo que amas se esfuma? ¿Lo aceptarías como un simple sueño o lucharías por recuperarlo? Nuevo Reto No olviden los rews
1. Caos total

**Hola a todos! He vuelto con una nueva historia salida de lo mas recondito de mi mente, y por supuesto no podia dejar de ser Harry- Ginny (los amo) Gracias a Nat y a Lady Potter por darle el visto bueno, pero ya se Nat no es la misma historia despues de que la leyeras me desperte y dije oh esto es mejor y cambie todo el curso de la historia hasta convertirla en esto. No seá muy larga debo aclarar ya casi la termino, pero seran mas de dos capitulos. La verdad me desestrezo escribiendo y miren que he tenido tanto estress que casi la termino jjaajaja pero bueno. Chole no me regañes! ya sabes el estress**

**En fin me voy y nos vemos al final... y sin olvidar el discleimer... Estos personajes no son mios le pertenece a Jk**

**CAPITULO 1 **

**CAOS TOTAL **

Harry abrió los ojos al sentir un peso en la espalda y el sol dándole directamente en los ojos, movió su brazo y jaló lo que tenia encima para dejarlo a un lado de la cama y sonrió, cada mañana era lo mismo, revolvió el cabello rojo y unos pequeños ojos verdes le sonrieron

- Papi

- Hola amor –dijo el besándola en la frente – ¿hace mucho despertaste?

- Si –dijo ella James me estuvo molestando

- Y donde esta él? – pregunto el ojiverde buscándolo sobre la cama King size, donde su esposa dormía en el otro extremo sin siquiera despertarse

- En el jardín, dijo que usaría la saeta

- ¿Qué? –dijo el ojiverde tomando sus pantalones y saliendo corriendo hacia el patio trasero, llegando justo a tiempo cuando su hijo daba el golpe para alzar la escoba

- A donde crees que vas jovencito –dijo el tomando la escoba por el mango y deteniéndola en el aire

- Papá! –dijo el haciendo puchero

- James Potter, sabes que no puedes volar solo aun

- Pero ya soy grande

- No tan grande –dijo el mirando al chico de cabello castaño y ojos color avellana

- Mugre Lili – dijo el entrando a la cocina

- Qué te parece –dijo el hombre poniéndose de cuclillas y sonriéndole a su hijo – Si en la madriguera volamos un rato, te doy tu primera lección de vuelo en tu propia escoba

- En serio? –dijo el sonriendo

- Si –dijo el – Feliz cumpleaños campeón – Abrió el armario y saco una escoba de color dorado – Es idéntica a mi primera escoba

- La Nimbus 2000

- Si pero mucho más veloz

- Gracias papá –dijo el abrazándolo

- De nada hijo, y ahora porque no preparamos el desayuno para tu mamá y para Lily

- Si –dijo el – Pero tu no sabes cocinar papá

- Claro que lo se –dijo el – cocino desde los once años

- En verdad? –dijo mirando a su padre sacar con agilidad huevos y tocino y ponerlos en la sartén mientras ponía la tetera en la lumbre para preparar café

- Si, cuando Lily iba a nacer tu madre debió quedarse en cama, y yo le preparaba de comer antes de irme a trabajar, tú me hacías compañía

- Vaya –dijo James sorprendido

- Ve a traer unas flores del jardín

- Si –dijo el corriendo, minutos mas tarde dejo las flores sobre la barra y observaba un objeto pequeño y brillante

- ¿Que tienes allí James? –dijo Harry acercándose y tomando lo que tenía el chico en las manos

- No se papá lo encontré afuera – Harry lo reconoció, era una piedra lunar, hacía muchos años que no veía una, les habían causado muchos problemas en el ministerio, esta parecía estar rota, así que era inservible, la metió en su bolsillo y tomo la charola

- Vamos campeón

Los dos entraron a la habitación cantando una canción muggle de manera muy desafinada, Lily tomo una almohada y se cubrió los oídos y Ginny se movió y les sonrió aun acostada

- Vaya mis dos príncipes en persona –dijo ella

- Le hemos traído el desayuno a la cama princesa –dijo Harry

- Yo corte las flores

- Son preciosas amor –dijo ella – Ahora – Ginny movió la varita y apareció una mesa con un lindo pastel en forma de snitch.

- Wow gracias mamá –dijo James abrazándola

- De nada corazón, ¿ya te dio tu regalo tu padre?

- Si me regalo mi escoba

- ¿Una escoba? ¿Yo también tendré una?

- Cuando cumplas seis amor –dijo Harry a Lily cargándola y sentándose en la cama

- Yo te daré tu regalo James –dijo Ginny sonriéndole

- De verdad? –dijo el

- Si cariño, pero no solo será para ti, será también para Lily y probablemente le guste a papá

- Tengo que compartirlo

- Pues si, creo que si –dijo ella sonriendo, se acerco al oído de su hijo y le susurro algo, los ojos del niño se abrieron y sonrió ampliamente

- ¿Estas segura mamá?

- Completamente

- ¡Yupi! –dijo corriendo y saliendo del cuarto

- ¡James dime que es! – grito Lily y salió corriendo detrás de el

- Que fue todo eso

- Su regalo amor

- Y eso que fue, creí que solo era un regalo grande

- Pero a ti también te gustara papi –dijo levantándose el blusón que usaba de pijama y mostrándole un leve bulto que tenía en el vientre

- ¡Ginny de verdad! –dijo el sonriéndole y abrazándola

- Si cariño, y será un niño me lo confirmaron anoche

- Genial –dijo el abrazándola y besándole la panza - Hola pequeño, soy tu papi

- Vamos Harry –dijo ella riéndose de su esposo, sabía que la noticia le haría muy feliz

- Y ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

- No –dijo ella – aunque no dudo que lo sospechen mamá dice que estoy engordando

- Bueno yo también lo pensé, pero mira como comes

- Harry –dijo ella dándole un almohadazo

- Te amo Ginn

- Y yo a ti –dijo ella le dio un suave beso y se estiro para tomar el desayuno – Gracias por la comida, muero de hambre

- De nada cariño, no quiero volver al trabajo –dijo el ojiverde tumbándose en la cama – He pasado las mejores vacaciones de hace mucho tiempo

- Pues renuncia

- Claro –dijo el – Ni siquiera cuando quise ir a jugar en los Chuddley Cannotts me lo permitieron, crees que me dejaran ahora

- Vamos amor, el mundo puede sobrevivir sin el Elegido cuidándolos, además hay mucho muy buen personal, deberías ir a hablar con el ministro y presentar tu renuncia

- Si eso creo, además con lo que me dejaron mis padres y Sirius, podemos vivir cómodamente toda la vida

- Pues si, podemos quitar gastos innecesarios y puedo vender mi auto

- Claro de que no –dijo el – Ahora con el bebé lo necesitaras

- Amor, los magos hemos vivido sin autos toda la vida, puedo comprarme una alfombra voladora

- ¿Y subir allí a mis hijos? ¡ Estás loca! – Ginny miro la cara de susto de su marido y comenzó a reír

- Síguete riendo Ginevra

- Pero es tan gracioso –dijo ella – Amor se que no quieres pero debes ir a trabajar no quiero media docena de lechuzas golpeado mi ventana con notas urgentes de que te ocupan en el ministerio

- Bien –dijo el poniéndose de pie – Nos veremos en la madriguera

- Claro, hay que hacer el aviso –dijo ella dando una mordida a su tocino

- Cada día que pasa preciosa, me alegro de que hayas aceptado casarte conmigo

- Y yo me alegro de haberlo hecho

El ojiverde entro en el baño y se dio una ducha, se puso nuevamente los jeans que traía y antes de irse beso a su esposa y a sus hijos

- Nos veremos en la madriguera

- Si papi, me traes algo de Zonko?

- Porque quieres algo de Zonko teniendo a mis tíos que te dan muchas cosas –dijo James

- Alli venden los unicornios de azúcar

- Si amor te comprare un par de unicornios, te amo Ginny –el beso a su esposa y acaricio a su futuro bebé y desapareció por la chimenea

Harry cruzo el caldero Chorreante saludando a todos con la cabeza, cruzo las calles llenas de tiendas que aun no abrían y entro en Zonko

- Hola Harry –dijo un joven rubio

- Hola Matt, tienes unicornios

- Claro, acaban de llegar –dijo sacando una caja con varios unicornios en miniatura – Son una nueva edición, de miel de azúcar

- Bien, dame dos, rosa y morado

- Si y te daré un dragón de cortesía –dijo el chico metiendo todo en una bolsa de papel

- Gracias Matt – Harry le entrego un par de galones y salió rumbo al profeta.

Harry miro el cielo, sería un buen día, había tenido una semana de vacaciones por primera vez en mas de siete años, y la había disfrutado como nunca, sabia que al entrar a su oficina su cuñado se pondría como una fiera por haberlo abandonado una semana, pero se lo merecía.

Al entrar vio a alguien en el suelo, se acerco y vio que la conocía

- Te encuentras bien Cho?

- Harry –dijo ella sobándose un tobillo, estoy bien

- Espera te llevare a una chimenea

- Harry estoy bien –dijo la chica que el ojiverde llevaba en los brazos

- No Cho, debes ir al medico

- Vamos no te preocupes, solo fue un resbalón

- Primero que te vea el doctor, pues se que tu dirás que no fue nada, como medimaga que eres

- Harry eres todo un caballero –dijo ella abrazándose a su cuello

- No creas que esto es más que eso, caballerosidad

- Porque no me dejas compensártelo –dijo ella acercándolo y besándolo en los labios con pasión, el chico se separo de ella y la bajo al suelo frente a una chimenea

- No es necesario Cho, porque no entiendes que estoy casado

- Con esa? Vamos que puede tener ella que yo no tengo

- Muchas cosas y tiene nombre se llama Ginny nunca vuelvas a dirigirte a ella así –dijo él – además debo ir a trabajar

- Harry, sabes que anoche hubo luna negra –dijo ella sonriéndole y entrando por la chimenea. Harry no entendió lo que le había dicho la medimaga y se limpio los labios, porque tenía que hacer eso.

Harry presiono con fuerza el botón del elevador y entro al departamento de aurores, allí en un escritorio le esperaba su mejor amigo y cuñado

- Hey Harry –dijo Ron – porque te entretuviste

- Presencie un accidente

- Que sucedió?

- Cho se cayo por las escaleras del primer piso

- Cho? Y que esta haciendo en el ministerio, creí que era medimaga

- Me dijo que tenia que sacar una licencia de magia experimental

- Y tu como buen caballero la rescataste

- No podía caminar –dijo él

- Harry no ves que es una treta para estar a tu lado, no soporta el hecho de haberte dejado ir

- Pero si nunca fuimos nada

- Claro de que si, se besaron y salieron un par de veces, además no es un poco temprano para hacer tramites

- No me quede a preguntarle Ron, además eso fue antes de Ginny

- Claro, si mi hermana se entera de esto creo que la hechizaría con su peor hechizo

- Pero no se lo dirás verdad

- Claro de que no

- Además no la soporto, es –dijo el sentándose en su escritorio

- Por lo visto… vaya –dijo Ron al ver caer sobre el un memo - tenemos un reporte del sur donde dicen que están haciendo magia oscura experimental

- Bien, porque no vamos

- Harry envía a Roger

- Vamos será bueno salir

- Si claro, como acabas de entrar de vacaciones

- Eso que –dijo Harry – Además tu saldrás mañana

- También tienes otra invitación del equipo de Inglaterra para ser parte del equipo

- ¿Otra vez? No se cansan

- Vamos hermano, siempre quisiste ser jugador profesional, ¿porque no lo haces?

- Muy fácil, por ellos

- Que tienen de malo, son buen equipo –dijo Ron – Mira nos separaremos, tu ve por aquí –dijo el pelisrojo marcando un mapa y yo por acá, nos veremos en este punto

- Bien –dijo el ojiverde ambos se sonrieron y desaparecieron

Después de buscar por mas de cuatro horas, y una redada, los dos sonreían ante la captura, el departamento de seguridad mágica había llegado y estaban fichando a todos, los dos se despidieron y aparecieron en el departamento de aurores.

- Bueno creo que eso es todo por hoy –dijo Ron – Perkins te puedes quedar

- Claro jefe –dijo un joven auror que revisaba unos papeles

- Envíanos un patronus si es muy urgente

- Si jefe, por cierto Harry Finite Luna negra – Harry miro al chico que leia los papeles

- ¿Que dijiste Zac? –dijo el acercándose

- Sobre que Jefe? –dijo el – dije que les enviare el patronus

- No cuando dijiste mi nombre, que dijiste sobre la luna

- Nada jefe –dijo el mirándolo preocupado – Mejor vaya a descansar

Harry tomo la bolsa de Zonko y camino junto a su cuñado hacia el Atrio.

- Qué crees Harry, no te imaginas

- ¿Qué? –dijo el mirándolo

- Seré papá nuevamente

- En serio –dijo el sonriendo – felicidades

- Sé que no debí decírtelo, Herms quiere anunciarlo esta noche y tu hazte el sorprendido

- Bueno si tú haces lo mismo

- ¿Con que?

- Pues con guardar el secreto, sabes que Ginny también esta embarazada

- Que dijiste –dijo el pelirrojo abriendo los ojos y con las orejas coloradas

- Si ya se, paso lo mismo con Lily y Rose y…

- ¿Cómo que Ginny está embarazada? ¿Quien la embarazo? Cuando lo encuentre no querrá haber existido

- Vamos Ron –dijo Harry sonriéndole y deteniéndose frente a las chimeneas – Ni que fuera la primera vez, ya es el tercero

- ¿Cómo que el tercero? ¿De qué estás hablando Potter? – Harry miro a su mejor amigo, parecía que no estaba jugando

- Era broma amigo –dijo el

- No juegues con eso –dijo desinflándose – No sabes si alguien se atreve a tocar a mi hermanita sin ser su esposo lo mataría

- Vamos Ron –dijo el – Yo te ayudare a defenderla

- Claro y en ese momento tu prometida te hará alejarte de nosotros, vaya que casi tuvimos que rogarle que fuera a la madriguera esta noche – Dijo Ron desde una chimenea

- ¿Prometida? –dijo Harry desapareciendo de allí para aparecer detrás de Ron en la madriguera

- Tío Ron! Tío Harry –dijo una pelirroja saludándolos

- Hola Molly –dijo Ron cargándola – ¿Dónde está tu tía Hermione?

- En la sala tío

- Molly puedes llevarle esto a James y a Lily –dijo Harry – Mejor llámalos –dijo el sonriendo

- Tío yo no conozco ningún James y ninguna Lily

- ¿Quiénes son? –dijo Ron – Invitados

- Vamos Ron como que quienes son, son mis hijos

- Si claro el gran Harry Potter con hijos, y de quien ¿son de tu prometida? Que por cierto allí viene

- Hola Harry cariño –dijo una castaña sonriéndole

- Cho! –dijo el mirándola molesto – ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

- Harry –dijo ella mirándolo asustada

- Vamos amigo no le hables así, tuvimos un mal día, porque no le traes algo de beber y…

- Te pregunte ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Harry cariño, me dijiste que hoy era la cena aquí

- Yo no te invite, Hermione donde esta mi esposa

- ¿Esposa? –dijo la castaña

- No quiero que vea a esta –dijo con desprecio mirando a la chica de ojos rasgados

- Harry

- Vete de aquí Cho y no quiero volver a verte – La mujer miro a todos y desapareció en la chimenea

- Harry ¿porque hiciste eso? –dijo Hermione – Si pelearon no es manera de que la trates, no enfrente de todos

- Hermione de que hablas

- Vamos Harry no ibas a anunciar tu compromiso esta noche

- Como que compromiso Ron, estoy casado

- Si por supuesto

- Molly no ha llegado Ginny y los niños

- He… -dijo la mujer regordeta – No cariño, Ginny tuvo algo que hacer en el trabajo y no ha llegado pero no se dé que niños hablas

- ¿Que está pasando? –dijo Harry mirando a todos que lo miraban preocupados

La noche continuó y todos comenzaron a marcharse, Harry estaba sentado en el sofá frente al fuego en silencio se había apartado y no hablaba con nadie, esperaba que fuera una broma de todos, y que pronto llegara su esposa, saco su teléfono y marco su celular y el numero de la casa pero ambos sonaban fuera de línea. Hermione fue y se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo

- Un knout por tus pensamientos

- Ginny

- Vamos ella regresara pronto, pero dime acaso al fin aclararon las cosas tu y ella, y entonces porque no terminaste con Cho

- Hermione de que estas hablando

- Harry –dijo ella – No puedo decir que Cho me cae bien, pero no me pareció correcto la manera en que la traste, además si piensas estar con Ginny me da gusto, solo debes hablar con los Weasley, ya ha sufrido mucho por ti

- Hermione si nunca hemos peleado –dijo el – Somos felices nos amamos, vamos a tener un bebé

- Harry! –dijo ella mirándolo asustada –¿Porque hiciste eso? Pero estas ¡aun con Cho!

- Yo no estoy con Cho –dijo le mirándolo molesto – No sé que está pasando pero no es así

- Creo que… -dijo Hermione mirando hacia la puerta donde su suegro iba a abrir con la varita en la mano pues ya era muy tarde y golpeaban insitentemente

- Quién será a esta hora? – Pregunto Molly ansiosa, los dos chicos que quedaban en la casa se levantaron y se pusieron detrás de Arthur

- Buenas noches –dijo un chico sonriéndole

- Dean? –dijo Ron

- Hola Ron, Señor Weasley, Harry

- Que sucede?

- Bueno yo –dijo él jalando a alguien que estaba fuera de la vista, todos se sorprendieron al ver a la más pequeña de los Weasley sonriendo y que se abrazaba a Dean

- Que le paso?

- Hola mamá –dijo Ginny – Papá

- Porque no pasas Dean

- La encontré

- No –dijo ella sonriéndole tontamente – Yo te encontré cariño, verdad –y se abrazo de su cuello – Porque no me acompañas a mi cuarto – el rostro de ella estaba oculto con su cabello

- Creo que lo hare yo –dijo Harry acercándose a ella

- No –dijo ella apretando a Dean – Tu, vamos

- Tengo que irme pecas –dijo él sonriéndole

- Pero te dije que quería que hoy estuvieras toda la noche conmigo

- Ginny –dijo Molly – Que comportamiento es ese

- ¿Por qué? -dijo ella con resentimiento – Además yo quiero a Dean

- Que! –dijo Hermione

- Él y yo, bueno siempre lo quise aun después de que terminamos, nunca te lo dije? –dijo mirando al moreno

- Ginny estas demasiado borracha –dijo Harry molesto

- No estoy borracha, además tu que te metes, donde esta tu noviecita la china? te fuiste, sin hablarme, sin decirme ni escribirme UN AÑO! Crees que iba a estar llorando por ti –dijo ella – NO y tampoco pienso esperarte mas –dijo besando a Dean – Nos vemos cariño

- Ginny espera- dijo Harry – ¿donde están los niños?

- ¿Niños? –dijo ella – Yo que se, quizás en su casa – y tropezando subió las escaleras y cerro de golpe la puerta de su habitación – Harry sin esperarlo salió de la casa chocando contra el hombro de Dean y desapareció de allí

- Lo siento –dijo Dean – En verdad –dijo al ver la mirada de asesinato de Ron – La encontré afuera de una taberna muggle cerca de Charing Cross

- ¿Qué hacía allí?

- No lo sé –dijo él – Estaba demasiado borracha y la estaban molestando unos tipos, hemos venido caminando un kilometro para ver si eso le bajaba la borrachera pero por lo visto no

- Gracias Dean –dijo Molly – ya has cenado

- Si –dijo él

Ginny miro su habitación, y se dejo caer en la cama mientras lagrimas resbalaban en su mejilla, se aparto el cabello del rostro y miro su ojo que comenzaba a amoratarse, se le había pasado la borrachera después de que esos tipos intentaran propasarse, al salir de ese oscuro callejón vio a Dean y el la ayudo, odiaba a Harry porque le daba esperanzas y luego lo veía con esa, pero tal vez era lo mejor y quizás su destino no era estar juntos, su jefe le había dicho que la medimaga Cho Chang directora de San Mungo era novia de Harry Potter y quería esa exclusiva, que podría encontrarlos juntos en el ministerio y que Harry le pediría matrimonio, sabía que eso era una mentira pero al final lo había comprobado.

Harry apareció en una calle oscura, no se dio cuenta de que alguien se había tomado de él y había desapareció a su lado, apareciendo en esa calle juntos. Ella miro a su mejor amigo caminar en silencio por las aceras tenuemente iluminadas, camino por las largas calles de casas idénticas, le costaba seguir el paso del chico, el cual se detuvo frente a una casita que estaba completamente en ruinas, la maleza la cubría en general, ella la reconoció, habían ido allí juntos muchos años atrás.

El ojiverde cayó de rodillas en el suelo y miraba hacia el frente, ella camino y se acerco a él, ella miro a su mejor amigo y se hincó a su lado.

- Harry ¿estás bien?

- Hermione ¿esto es un sueño? –pregunto el sin dejar de mirar al frente

- No cariño –dijo ella tomando su mano – aquí estoy, ¿por qué volviste aquí?, ¿por qué ahora?

- Hermione ves esa ventana –dijo señalando la que había quedado intacta – Ese es el cuarto de James, y al lado es el de Lily, ambos duermen solitos desde que tienen un año, y allí –dijo señalando otra habitación – Es mi recamara

- Harry

- Hoy desperté con Lily en mi espalda, y tuve que detener a James para que no se cayera de la escoba – la castaña miro preocupada a su mejor amigo – Y sabes que fue lo mejor

- ¿Qué? –dijo ella

- Que hoy me enteré que iba a ser papá por tercera vez

- Harry tu no…

- No –dijo el – Por lo visto no – dijo el con lagrimas en los ojos – ¿Acaso fue un sueño?

- Oh Harry –dijo ella abrazándolo

- Compre esto para Lily y James – Saco de la bolsa el unicornio y le dragón que estaban intactos, ambos hechos de azúcar, Hermione lo miraba con lagrimas en sus ojos, el ojiverde lloraba mirando hacia el frente – No sé si se los daré –dijo el sintiendo los brazos de su mejor amiga a su alrededor, sintió como la lluvia comenzaba a caer torrencialmente y poco a poco los dos regalos se desbarataban bajo la fría lluvia

- Harry, vamos a casa, hablaremos con calma

- Yo –dijo el – Debo estar solo, debes irte o te enfermaras y tu bebe no tiene la culpa – él le sonrió con tristeza y desapareció de allí, ella miro por última vez la vieja casa Potter en ruinas y desapareció de allí.

Ginny bajo a la cocina donde todos los presentes comían en silencio, Molly levanto la mirada y después la volvió a bajar, miro su plato y después soltó sus cubiertos

- Ginevra Weasley acaso esa es la manera en que te he educado

- No mamá –dijo ella

- Entonces, como se te ocurre llegar con un muchacho

- No sé qué tiene de malo

- ¿qué es eso jovencita?

- Ya soy grande mama, además Dean es mi amigo

- No parecían solo amigos anoche –dijo la Señora Weasley

- Molly por favor –dijo Arthur

- Ron has hablado con Harry – El pelirrojo miró a su madre y bajo la mirada molesto, su esposa había regresado mojada de pies a cabeza sola y de su "amigo" ni rastro

- No se porque se preocupan si ni es de la familia –dijo la pelirroja

- Pero cariño –dijo Arthur – Te hizo algo, el es parte de la familia

- No, solo que ya no es lo mismo, es todo

- Ginny –dijo Ron – Dime la verdad no tienes nada que ver con Dean

- No hermano, el y yo solo somos amigos

- Entonces porque lo besaste?

- Yo, me pase de copas y bueno no era muy consciente de mis actos

- Bien –dijo el pelirrojo – Te creo, solo te pido que nunca más vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste anoche

- No lo prometo, además el alcohol está fuera de mis bebidas – todos voltearon a mirarla asustados

- Estas embarazada? –pregunto Molly. Ron la miro y se puso de pie – él tenía razón

- Cálmate –dijo ella – No estoy embarazada ni nada, es que a partir de mañana soy la nueva buscadora de las Arpías – Todos se quedaron sorprendidos en silencio - Vaya no se emocionen tanto

- Es genial hija –dijo Arthur - pero cuando te aceptaron

- Ayer de hecho –dijo ella – Recibí la lechuza

- Pero creí que no lo aceptarías por tu trabajo –dijo Arthur

- No importa ya, es mejor esto, ya lo pensé bien

- Bueno y cuando tienes que estar allá? –pregunto Ron

- Mañana –dijo la pelirroja

- Que! –dijo Molly – Pero tenemos que organizar todo para tu despedida

- Esta bien mamá –dijo Ginny – No hay problema

- Cómo que no hay problemas? Serás la buscadora de las Arpías y probablemente sean las campeonas

- Si es que llegan al mundial –dijo el pelirrojo

- Gracias hermano por tu apoyo

- Son estadísticas –dijo Ron – Mira en un siglo no han podido llegar a la final

- Esta vez será diferente, tienen a Ginny con ellos –dijo Hermione – Es tu deber como su hermano apoyarla

- Bueno Hermione ayúdame a preparar las cosas, Ginny sube a empacar y has una lista de lo que tienes que comprar, iras a trabajar?

- Si, tengo que enviar mi ultima nota –Hermione la miro y la vio salir, parecía diferente, al igual que Harry se apretó el pecho y vio que su esposo la miraba preocupado

- Estas bien amor?

- Si Ron, solo estoy cansada – ambos miraron a Molly que daba instrucciones a la pelirroja

- Bien entonces ve a hacerlo y compra lo que te haga falta- dijo Molly a Ginny - Ron envía lechuzas a tus hermanos y tu Arthur no llegues tarde

- No cariño – El abrazo a su hija y le sonrió – Nos vamos juntos?

- Claro papá iré a cambiarme

- Te espero aquí.

Ginny entro en el profeta, por todos lados estaban corriendo pues en una semana debía estar la edición especial por el aniversario del diario y saldría en casi dos meses, entro en la sala de redacción y dejo su bolso en su escritorio, vio a su jefe dictando a una vuelapulma y toco la puerta

- Adelante –Ginny –dijo haciendo que la pluma dejara de escribir

- Lo siento John –dijo ella

- No, que pasa, además eres la escritora más leída así que para ti tengo mi tiempo

- Claro de que no

- Por supuesto, porque crees que te envié ayer al ministerio, dime es verdad?

- Me estás diciendo que soy como Rita Sketter

- Claro de que no, ella hace mas picosos los reportajes, tu eres verdadera, por eso no la envié a ella

- Vaya, pues tengo tu nota solo debo escribirla, pero tengo que decirte algo

- Qué pasa? –dijo encendiendo un puro

- Voy a darte mi renuncia

- Que has dicho?

- Bueno tengo algo que hacer –dijo ella al ver la cara de su jefe – Lo siento

- Te aumentare el salario, y te daré una oficina propia

- Está bien, pero no –dijo ella – En verdad debo hacer esto

- Pues –dijo el – Esta bien, trae ese reportaje debe entrar hoy para que este listo para el aniversario

- Ya tienen la fecha programada

- Si –dijo el – Sera de hoy en un dos meses

- Bueno me apresurare y desocupare mi espacio, fue un placer trabajar contigo

- No el honor fue mío –dijo el estrechándole la mano

Harry caminaba por las calles del Callejón Diagon aun resonaban los gritos de su jefe en sus oídos, miro el aparador de Sortilegios Weasley y vio que estaba cerrado, era extraño desde que habían abierto la sucursal nunca habían cerrado ni el día de su boda, pero no le interesaba el porqué, acaricio con su pulgar su dedo anular y miro su mano, ¿acaso todo había sido un sueño? Pero le parecía demasiado real, todo en su mente era verdadero, no podía continuar allí, debía alejarse y pensar, y que mejor manera que volando en una escoba.

Ginny salió del profeta con todas sus pertenencias y sintió que casi chocaba con alguien no podía ver bien hacia los lados, pidió disculpas y continuo su camino, debía dejar todo en la tienda de sus hermanos, allí ellos se lo llevarían a casa cuando tuvieran tiempo. Después iría a comprar lo que le faltaba, se detuvo frente a los Sortilegios Weasley y abrió la tienda con la llave que Fred le había dado, dejo las cosas en la puerta y asomándose entre sus pertenecías estaba su fotografía favorita, era una donde estaban ella y Harry sonriendo ante la cámara, la habían tomado en un cine muggle y eran cuatro pequeñas fotos, ambos salían haciendo muecas y al final estaban abrazados, sonrió con tristeza y la guardo en su bolsillo. Era tarde y su madre se volvería loca.

**Si se estan preguntando que paso... yo tambien me lo pregunto, ya se tienen una idea sobre una mujer asiatica... pues no lo se, lo veremos mas adelante, lo siento por los fans de Cho no tendra una buena actuacion en mi fic, pero vamos a ver como se desenvuelve la historia. Porfa dejen Reviewss me encantan y me SUPER ANIMAN. **

**Los quiero y nos veremos en el siguiente capi. Besos **

**IRES**


	2. La peor realidad

**Tengo una pregunta para ustedes amables lectores ¿saben de lo que vive un escritor de fanfics? la respuesta al final...**

**Ya se queria esperar a tener un millon de reviews para subirlo, pero en vista del exito no obtenido pues lo subire. Grax a Nat y a Lady por leer mis historias que a veces rayan lo extraño, pero que seria fan fiction sin estas historias no? jajaja bueno gracias por la imaginacion. **

**Se que el primer capi estuvo asi como de que WATH? pero al final todo se desarrolla y concluye bien, bueno eso creo, vuelvo a pedir disculpas a los fans de Cho. **

**Y aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo recien salido de la revision, creo que ya he mejorado mucho :) Bueno nos leemos al final... **

**Discleimer... todos los personajes son de Jk **

**CAPITULO DOS**

**"LA PEOR REALIDAD"**

Hermione estaba sentada en el sofá mirando como todos los Weasley le hacían fiesta a Ginny que al fin había decidido ir a jugar con las Arpías, tenia un vaso de jugo de calabaza en las manos y veía a los niños correr alrededor.

- Hermy que te pasa? –dijo Ginny sentándose a un lado de ella – Porque estas tan callada

- Estoy algo cansada y preocupada

- ¿Por qué, paso algo?

- No cariño, bueno –dijo pensando en su mejor amigo – Estoy preocupada por Harry

- Ah entonces no me importa

- Ginny que te sucede – dijo ella preocupada – ¿Porque actúas así? Te hizo algo Harry

- No –dijo ella – mejor tomate una cerveza y veras como se te olvida

- No gracias –dijo ella – creo que mejor iré a mi casa

- Hermione –dijo la pelirroja mirando a su cuñada. Como decirle lo que sentía, el pensar que siempre le había amado, que el era tan atento con ella pero al final después de el poco tiempo juntos del amor expresado había decidido dejara por otra, como decirle que para evitar el dolor de su corazón mejor se alejaba del, poniendo tierra de por medio.

- Ron me iré a casa –dijo ella – Estoy cansada, que te vaya bien Ginn –dijo la castaña entrando a la chimenea y desapareciendo en las llamas verdes

- Que le dijiste?

- Nada –dijo ella mirando el fuego

- Ginny –dijo Ron acercándose a su hermana – Paso algo entre tu y Harry

- A que te refieres?

- Si, tu y el bueno, tuvieron algo

- Tu sabes no? eso fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando estábamos en séptimo, recuerdas ese año, si ya se como olvidarlo, cuando regresaron y termino la guerra, el me dijo que estaría conmigo, que me amaba y luego –dijo ella – simplemente se fue con Cho

- Pero –dijo Ron – El no me dijo eso

- Claro que te iba a decir, pero ya paso hace mucho

- Y tu, -dijo el – No estas interesada en Harry

- ¿Porque me preguntas eso? No me interesa además esta comprometido

- Harry aun no esta comprometido Ginny

- Pues quizás no te lo ha dicho

- Me estas diciendo que sabes tu mas que yo que soy su mejor amigo

- Probablemente no te lo ha dicho – volvió a decir ella

- Bien –dijo Molly – Ahora debes saber hija que estamos orgullosos de ti

- Gracias mamá

- Y que esperamos que ganen la copa –dijo George levantando su botella de cerveza de mantequilla

- Lo intentare

- Cariño, es hora de irte –dijo Arthur – el traslador sale en 30 minutos

- Si papá

- Te acompañaré –dijo Ron – Herms quería ir, pero últimamente se siente un poco mal

- Bien, despídeme de ella, nos vemos Rosie –dijo besando a su sobrina

- Adiós tía

- Cariño vendré por ti para ir a casa

- Si papi –dijo ella corriendo y saliendo al jardín

Harry camino por el Valle de Godric y se detuvo en una casa hermosa que parecía deshabitada, por lo visto tampoco ellos vivían allí. Se desapareció en medio de la calle y apareció en un viejo callejón en el centro de Londres.

Anduvo varias cuadras y llego a un viejo edificio de apartamentos, era igual a como lo recordaba, subió las escaleras y llego al séptimo piso, sonrió y golpeo con el puño. No se escuchaban ruidos en el interior, pronto alguien grito que esperara, siempre era lo mismo.

- Harry no te esperaba –dijo la chica mirándolo asombrada – ¿que haces aquí?

- Necesitaba verte

- Porque, ¿estas bien? Te sientes mejor

- No –dijo el entrando, todo era igual a sus recuerdos, antes de mudarse

- Siento el desorden, nos fuimos desde temprano a casa de mi suegra y acabo de regresar

- Y Ron

- Allá con Rosie, yo me sentía cansada

- Me imagino, el embarazo debe estarte agotando

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Ron te lo dijo?

- No fue mi ojo interno

- Muy gracioso - ella se sentó y estiro las piernas – Porque no me dices que te pasa, me estoy preocupando

- No se lo que está pasando, todo es diferente

- Diferente ¿en qué forma?

- Hermione hace siete años me case

- Harry –dijo ella mirándolo preocupada

- No Herms, no me interrumpas, asi fue, lo sé – dijo el

- Pero Harry eso es imposible

- No lo es, lo recuerdo –dijo el – Esta aquí en mi mente, no fue un sueño, recuerdo todo, cuando le pedí matrimonio, cuando nos casamos, cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada de James y de Lily, ese día tu me dijiste que esperabas a Rosie, y ayer que me enteré de mi hijo, Ron me dice que estas embarazada

- Harry me estoy preocupando

- Hermione, dime ¿que paso? Un cambio en el tiempo

- Imposible –dijo ella –Ya no son posibles de realizar, no sin un giratiempo

- Pero yo lo se –dijo el

- Pero tienes algo mas

- No yo… si espera –dijo metiendo su mano en el bolsillo y sacando su cartera, aquí debo tenerla – el dejo su varita sobre la mesa de noche y camino por la estancia revolviendo todo dentro de su cartera

- ¿Que buscar Harry?

- Espera – dijo el mientras revolvía los papeles y tarjetas que tenia allí – Aquí esta – el le enseño una foto

- Harry se que me veo bonita pero no creo que debas enseñar esa foto por allí – Harry la volteo y la miro, en ella aparecía Hermione y Ginny embarazadas ambas en traje de baño juntando sus barrigas.

- ¿Que no ves? Estas tu y Ginny

- Ginny no esta en esa foto

- No estés jugando

- Harry en verdad yo no veo a nadie, mas que a mi misma

- Amor ya llegue –dijo Ron entrando y mirando a los dos sentados en el sofá

- ¿Que haces aquí?

- Ronald, no es manera de hablarle a tu mejor amigo

- Mi mejor amigo, no es el que casi le provoca una pulmonía a mi esposa y a mi bebé

- Yo no le dije que me siguiera –dijo Harry - además a eso vine a disculparme

- Esta bien –dijo Ron – Que te paso estas raro, peleaste con Cho

- Yo – el suspiro y bajo la mirada – Si pelee con ella

- Debiste decirme eso desde el principio, y la hubiera corrido yo mismo

- Harry entonces –dijo la castaña – todo lo que me dijiste fue…

- Lo siento Herms –dijo el dejando un par de fotos de ella y Rose en la mesita de noche – me fui demasiado lejos yo tengo que irme

- ¿A dónde? ¿qué harás?

- Yo renuncie esta mañana

- ¿Como que renunciaste? –dijo Ron – ¿Que te pasa? Amas ese trabajo

- Amo mas a quien me dijo que renunciara, y ella ya no esta

- Porque no arreglas las cosas con Chang y listo

- Ja! Que simple es la vida - metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco su llave y se la entrego a Ron – Estaré fuera un tiempo, volveré algún día

- Pero Harry –dijo Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos

- Lo siento, ya nada tiene sentido – Se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa

- ¿Amor estas bien? –dijo Ron al ver a su esposa pálida

- Yo iré a recostarme – Hermione se dio la vuelta y entro en la recamara, Ron miro ambas puertas donde dos de las personas mas importantes de su vida se habían encerrado en la soledad, ¿que le pasaba a Harry? Esa mañana parecía demasiado feliz, y ahora todo parecía el final de una tragedia. Ron miro las fotos, eran todas de Hermione, una de ella de perfil embarazada de Rose, y otra donde ella estaba con Rosie sacando la lengua comiendo helado, otra mas Hermione sentada en una banca en el parque riendo, y la ultima, ella y el abrazados, porque Harry tenia esas fotos, todas de Hermione. Miro hacia el reloj de la pared y vio que era tarde, debía ir por Rosie que estaba en casa de su abuela, camino hacia la cocina sin notar como con el pie golpeaba un pequeño pedazo de piedra que rodaba hasta llegar debajo del sofá.

- Se las guardare aquí –dijo pegándolas detrás del menú de la pizza.

Ginny miraba su habitación, tenía dos mes viviendo allí, probablemente al final acabaría acostumbrándose a la vida de ser jugadora profesional, las llevaban a comer a restaurantes lujosos y se codeaban con los altos ministros de magia y su personal, pero la verdad todo eso le parecía demasiado superficial.

Abrió el libro que estaba leyendo y vio que algo caía de él, era la foto que había sacado de sus cosas, se la había tomado en sexto año, cuando era novia de Harry, la miro con tristeza, porque las cosas habían resultado ser tan confusas, porque simplemente no habían resultados, solo había una razón y tenia nombre Cho Chang.

No podía negarlo ella había sido la causante de su separación con Harry, ella había hecho algo que simplemente le había robado el corazón de él, cuantos años habían pasado desde eso, seis años, y no lo negaba había intentado no hablar con el, no decir nada siempre se iba cuando el llegaba, pero por alguna extraña razón él le seguía atrayendo demasiado.

- Ginevra ¿ya estas lista?

- Si ya voy –dijo ella guardando la foto y saliendo de la habitación

- Porque tardaste tanto –dijo una castaña reprendiéndola te volverán a llamar la atención

- No me importa, no me gusta esto, parece que somos las mascotas del equipo

- De alguna manera debemos encontrar patrocinadores, y que mejor que yendo a cenar con ellos

- No me parece Samanta–dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos y entrando en el restaurant

- Sonríe, la buscadora estrella es la sensación

- ¡Yuju! –dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa

La mesa estaba llena de gente además del equipo, puso su mejor cara y llego

- Vaya Ginny Weasley la buscadora al fin aparece, eres tan escurridiza como la snitch -dijo la entrenadora provocando la risa de los comensales

- Gracias entrenadora, buenas noches a todos – miro a una morena que le sonreía desde el otro lado de la mesa y giro los ojos

- Ginny quiero que conozcas al departamento de publicidad de San Mungo y a la gerente la Medimaga Cho Chang

- Buenas noches –dijo la chica

- Que tienen de buenas –dijo ella sentándose

- Lo siento, asi es esta niña

- Esta bien me gusta su espíritu

- Y dígame Srita Chang –dijo la entrenadora

- Dígame Cho

- Oh bueno, Cho, es cierto que esta comprometida con Harry Potter

- Si por supuesto –dijo ella estirando la mano para mostrar un hermoso anillo solitario

- Vaya es precioso –dijo una de las jugadoras – Y para cuando será la boda

- El próximo año, queremos tener todo listo para cuando nos mudemos

- Que suertuda –dijo una de las cazadoras

- Compermiso –dijo Ginny – Necesito un poco de aire – dijo a la entrenadora y salió de allí, esa chica ahora si que la odiaba, salió a una pequeña terraza y suspiro

- Disculpe Señorita Weasley

- Ah hola –dijo ella al chico que acababa de entrar – Quiero decirle que soy su admirador

- ¿Admirador? ¿En serio?

- Si –dijo el – Yo bueno la vi jugar en las eliminatorias de la semana pasada y fue maravillosa la manera en que atrapo la snitch

- Gracias, tuve un gran mentor

- Eso es bueno –dijo el – Por cierto soy Logan

- Un placer Logan

- ¿Que haces aquí? –dijo Samanta entrando al balcón – Dime te esta molestando

- No –dijo Ginny

- No seas gorroso y regresa con tu jefecita estirada

- Eres un medimago – pregunto Ginny

- Si –dijo el – De hecho seré el medico de la Arpías

- Que seas mi hermano no te da el derecho de molestar a mi amiga

- No me esta molestando Sam

- Bueno vete, déjame hablar con ella

- Nos vemos Logan

- Adiós Ginny

- Que te dijo, ¿que es tu fan?

- Pues si

- Si parece que lo flechaste –dijo Samanta – Asi que ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que te enamores de el, dicen que los peores son los músicos y después los doctores, el hace ambas cosas asi que mejor no te metas con el

- Gracias por el consejo

- Pero es buen chico

- Lo tendré en cuenta –dijo Ginny entrando al restaurant y sentándose al lado de su entrenadora

Cho se puso en pie y camino hacia el tocador, se detuvo al lado de Ginny y coloco su mano en su hombro

- Me encanta tu cabello –dijo ella sonriéndole y después siguiendo su camino

- Gracias –dijo ella – Sabe entrenadora no tengo apetito, mañana jugaremos y estoy muy cansada

- Bien ve directo a tu habitación –dijo ella mirando a la pelirroja que se despidió de todos y salio del restaurant.

El día era claro y el cielo estaba despejado, había pasado tres meses viajando intentando concebir todo lo ocurrido, pero no podía, le había enviado una lechuza a Ginny en la madriguera, pero su familia le había respondido que no vivía allí, que ahora era jugadora de las Arpías, que podía ir a verla allá, claro no menciono su nombre. Camino a través del pasillo del hotel, el juego sería al día siguiente al amanecer, pero se detuvo el ver a una persona conocida y sintió un golpe en el estomago, apretó los puños y se acerco a el.

- Oh, pero si eres Harry Potter –dijo una rubia sonriéndole y sonrojándose al verlo delante de ellos

- Ah Harry –dijo el chico sonriéndole – que gusto verte

- ¿Conoces a Harry Potter? Dean

- Si, fuimos compañeros en el colegio hace años

- ¡Wow! Harry, ¿puedo tutearte? Yo crecí escuchando historias sobre ti. Soy Nohemí Jardon –dijo ella sonriendo – un placer, Dean es mi prometido

- Ah un gusto –dijo el mirando molesto a Dean

- ¿Harry podemos hablar? – el lo miro y camino hacia una oficina, el le dijo algo a la chica y la beso, después entro tras el, en ese momento tuvo ganas de golpearlo

- ¿Que quieres? Estoy ocupado

- Esta bien, no te entretendré mucho –dijo el

- Dime acaso estas jugando con Ginny – dijo el ojiverde con tono envenenado. Harry apretó los puños, porque tenía que estar con el siendo que ellos se amaban, porque tenia que protegerla de un patán como él

- Hey yo no estoy jugando con nadie, ella es mi prometida desde el año pasado

- Claro entonces Ginny es que ¿tu aventura?

- Vamos no vengas con eso Potter, eres quien menos debería decir eso, acaso ¿el que juega con las mujeres quiere ser el defensor?

- Oye tu…

- ¿Que no es cierto? Dime que no has sabido siempre que Ginny te amaba, pero la dejaste botada por Cho no? Quien crees que estuvo a su lado, tu no –dijo Dean con desprecio – Mientras tu te paseaban con ella, ah y luego regresas a hacerla creer que la amas y al final das el golpe de gracia no, todo el país lo sabe, pero estas orgulloso de eso ¿no? que bien el Elegido con la ganadora de la Orden de Merlín no? que ¿cuando será la boda? sabes te creí una mejor persona

- De que rayos hablas

- ¿Porque no lees el profeta? Fue un gusto verte Potter –dijo el con desprecio y salió de allí y le lanzo un periódico. Harry lo abrió y comenzó a hojearlo, hasta que se detuvo en la sección de corazón de bruja donde estaba el besando a Cho Chang ¿De donde sacaron eso? Harry sabía que esa foto la habían tomado esa mañana en que todo pareció un sueño, en que todo había cambiado. Entro en su habitación y comenzó a leer.

" Es una gran novedad para toda la comunidad mágica que el tan afamado Harry Potter sea sorprendido en una relación puesto que hasta el día de hoy no se le había conocido ninguna. Haciendo una rememoración de su vida, Harry Potter conocido también como el Elegido, o el niño que vivió ha sido la única persona que durante varios años lucho cara a cara con el que no-debe-ser-nombrado y sobrevivió, hasta que en 1997 lucho contra él y lo derroto en el castillo de Hgwarts. Siendo hijo único de el matrimonio Potter, el se ha distinguido como un gran mago, de gran corazón y noble entendimiento, sus compañeros de colegio le consideran un fiel amigo y siempre dispuesto a ayudar, hoy en día el a sus 25 años es el jefe del departamento de aurores y ha logrado capturar varios mortífagos que aun luchaban por destruir la paz del mundo mágico. Es por esto que con sumo gozo nos unimos a la celebración de el noviazgo de Harry con la Señorita Cho Chang quien….

Harry paso rápidamente la descripción de la vida de Cho y busco que mas decía sobre eso que no era mas que una mentira.

…. La Dra. Chang nos ha permitido una entrevista en la cual nos ha confirmado su reciente compromiso con el Señor Potter, y dice tener con el mas de seis años de relación, ¡que guardadito se lo tenían! Además de que nos ha informado que tienen planes de casarse pronto, lo bueno será que no antes de que saquemos este suplemento especial. Es importante recalcar que el Señor Potter es quien ha decidido mantener todo esto en secreto, desgraciadamente para el, nuestras fuentes son demasiado confiables, asi que Señor Potter y Señorita Chang felicidades de antemano por su futura vida juntos.

- Pero que rayos –dijo el apretando el periódico entre sus manos – ya iría a desmentir estas mentiras y acabaría con el reportero –bajo la vista y leyó el nombre de los reporteros. Ginny Weasley e Ethan Rogers – ¿Porque? –dijo el . Harry salio al balcón y miro las estrellas sintiendo como un nudo en su corazón comenzaba a apretarle hasta asfixiarlo, ¿porqué? Gritó, una y otra vez, hasta que cayo de rodillas, llorando, llorando a su esposa, y a sus hijos, acaso todo había sido un sueño donde soñó ser feliz, acaso solo allí el podría ser feliz.

La noche estaba comenzando, era imposible no ver las estrellas en una noche tan clara, la verdad amaba estar en ese lugar, cada día que pasaba allí era como irse quitando un peso tras otro de su vida. Suspiro y se dejo caer en el césped, los aros de anotación brillaban bajo la clara luna y el césped olía a recién cortado. Otro mes había pasado, y cada día le parecía mas irreal el estar allí, siendo una jugadora profesional

- Pero que hace la jugadora mas linda de las Arpías aquí tan solita

- Logan –dijo ella sin levantarse – ¿que haces aquí?

- Buscándote –dijo el recostándose a su lado – Dime ¿que haces, no es hora de estar dentro?

- Bueno la entrenadora nos ha dado dos horas libres y todas salieron a bailar

- ¿Y tu?

- A mi eso no me atrae mucho, prefiero ver las estrellas

- Y te puedo hacer compañía

- Mientras no te pases de listo – Dijo ella sonriendo

- Como? Haciendo esto – el se acerco y le dio un suave beso en los labios

- Si algo asi

- Pero es que no me canso de besarte –dijo el – Cada vez que estamos lejos siento que un pedazo de mi corazón se queda aquí

- Vamos si apenas tenemos una semana juntos

- Una semana!, para mi ha sido como una eternidad

- Pues pronto comenzaras a aburrirte de mi

- Nunca haría eso – dijo el – ¿Dime mi hermana también se fue a bailar?

- Si –dijo ella – Claro, no pensé que le gustaran esos trotes

- Bueno no es tan vieja como se ve

- Oye –dijo Ginny – bueno ya casi termina mi tiempo, vamos dentro

- Si –dijo el, se levanto y le ofreció la mano ella la tomo y se dejo abrazar

- Ginevra –dijo una mujer canosa mirándola seriamente al entrar a la casa

- Si entrenadora

- Que horas son estas para llegar y acompañada de un hombre

- Bueno –dijo ella encogiéndose detrás de Logan

- Vamos Mandy –dijo el – Te pedí permiso

- Que te haya conocido en pañales no quiere decir que me puedes tutear

- Yo lo siento

- Vamos tiene que descansar mañana tendremos el primer juego de las eliminatorias y debes dormirte temprano

- Pero y las demás

- Ya están arriba –dijo ella – tu eres la única que ha llegado tarde

- Lo siento nos vemos – la pelirroja se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras después se dio la vuelta y beso en los labios a su novio – Buenas noches

- Ustedes dos ya basta, por cierto Logan –dijo la entrenadora – Tu jefa te envió esto, dice que este es el medicamento que te receto el medico

- Estas enfermo? –pregunto Ginny antes de subir

- No es solo –dijo el enseñándole unas pastillitas – vitaminas, me las ha dado mi jefa, dijo que todos los que trabajamos con equipos debemos tener energías, asi que las tomo desde que somos parte del equipo

- Vete ya a dormir –dijo Mandy a Ginny que sonrió y subió las escaleras

- Dime Mandy –dijo el – No irán a la cena que dará el ministro de Rumania

- Claro de que no, es la primera vez que las Arpías llegamos a la semifinal debemos estar descansadas

- En eso tienes razón – dijo el chico

- Entonces vete

A la mañana siguiente era la final de la Copa Menor solo había dos equipos, ese día se disputaría la Copa, y el ganador se enfilaría para el siguiente torneo que seria el pase al Mundial, uno era conformado solo por mujeres las Arpías, y el otro era un equipo Brasileño que también era su primera vez que llegaban a la final.

Se removió en la cama, como cada mañana intentaba despertar de esa pesadilla, abrió los ojos y vio que no era su habitación y en su cama no estaba ni su esposa ni su hija, se vistió con desgano y salió rumbo al campo, todo estaba lleno, le recordaba a la primera vez que fue a un mundial pero esta vez eran las finales y no de la copa de Quidditch, solo era un torneo amistoso, no creyó que hubiera tanta gente, pero todos parecían ansiosos, la mayoría de los equipos nunca habían llegado. Recordó que siempre peleaba con Ginny por que ella era seguidora de las Arpías, quizás ella en estos momentos… se movió el cabello, necesitaba hablar con ella, aclarar las cosas, quizás de ese modo todo volvería a ser como antes.

Subió las gradas y se acomodo en el palco cerca de la plataforma central. Sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado pero siguió mirando el campo frente a el

- No puedo creerlo Harry Potter en persona –dijo la voz, al principio le pareció chillona y llena de falsedad, volteo con una sonrisa fingida la cual se transformo al ver a la persona a su lado

- Hermione

- Vaya, creí que no me reconocerías

- Que haces aquí?

- Guardaba los lugares – dijo ella – y tu porque estas en este palco tan solito, te vi desde mi lugar y vine a saludarte

- Bueno logre conseguir las entradas, y tu como estas como va ese embarazo

- Cansado –dijo ella sobándose el estomago – Yo he conseguido los pases en el ministerio y pues me he adelantado, todos vendrán, de hecho los gemelos ya están allá, les he dicho que iba al baño

- En verdad?

- Si, estamos ansiosos por ver a las Arpías, con decirte que Ron ha apostado por ellas

- En serio? –dijo Harry - Que bueno –dijo intentando cambiar el tema y miró como las gradas comenzaban a llenarse

- Y ¿tu como estas?

- Bien, algo ocupado

- Si, dime piensas invitarnos a la boda – la chica lanzo la pregunta sin tapujos sorprendiendo a Harry

- ¿Boda? ¿Tu también?

- Qué, me tope a Cho hace una semana y me ha dicho que quiere que vayamos, aunque probablemente no lo hagamos por ya sabes…

- Cho y yo no estamos juntos Hermione

- No? pero y esa foto y los reportajes que salen casi a diario?

- Vamos me la tomaron hace mucho tiempo, fue un malentendido –dijo el – Todo lo que dice el profeta es mentira, además tu eres mi mejor amiga te lo hubiera dicho

- Bueno no diría eso, no me has escrito en todo este tiempo

- No he tenido oportunidad, necesitaba pensar. Todo es tan diferente

- Sigues con lo mismo verdad, la ultima vez que nos vimos tu cambiaste lo que me dijiste para no preocuparme ¿verdad?

- Yo… Pues –ella miro los ojos de su amigo y él suspiro

- Hermio…. –dijo una voz detrás de ella pero guardo silencio al ver a quien la acompañaba

- Hola amor –dijo ella – ¿Como me encontraste?

- Fred y George me dijeron que estabas aquí, ¿que haces?

- Hola –dijo Harry

- Si

- Vamos Ron –dijo su esposa – no tienes porque molestarte, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo recuerdas eran buenos amigos

- Si eso fue antes de abandonarme en el trabajo, además mi mejor amigo me avisaría de su boda y me invitaría como padrino

- Ron es mentira, yo no estoy comprometido con Cho, ella es una mentirosa

- Pero entonces porque no hiciste nada, simplemente huiste –dijo el recordando como al regresar de vacaciones todos querían saber sobre el compromiso de su mejor amigo

- Yo lo siento, todo lo que esta pasando es demasiado difícil para mi

- Y se puede saber que es? Te podemos ayudar

- No amigo –dijo el

- Y te casarás?

- Con ella, nunca

- Que bueno, esa tipa no me da buena espina

La voz del comentarista ahogo las palabras de Hermione y Harry miro hacia el frente, donde los hechizos comenzaron a brillar, los espectáculos de ambos equipos fueron magníficos, todos estaban ansiosos por que empezara el juego, anunciaron al equipo de Brasil y la multitud brinco y aplaudió, después de salir todos ellos, comenzó a salir el equipo de las Arpías, Harry vio como Ron y Hermione se habían quedado con el y aplaudían a las jugadoras, mencionado a la capitana Gwenog Jones, después las golpeadoras, y a las cazadoras dejando al final a la buscadora, Harry la reconoció en ese instante, su amada Ginny.

El juego comenzó, miraba para todos lados, había olvidado sus visores, buscaba la snitch por el campo al igual que las buscadoras, Ginny parecía tranquila mirando a todos lados con cautela, el juego iba empatado, al fin apareció la pequeña bola dorada, revoloteando por el campo, ambos buscadores volaron con velocidad hacia ella, Harry no los perdía de vista, la snitch subía y bajaba esquivando a los jugadores e intentado escapar, todos los Weasley ovacionaban al equipo, Harry no podía apartar la vista de la bola dorada. Al fin esta comenzó a descender en picada, uno, dos, tres metros, ambos bajaban, la snitch a unos centímetros del suelo dio la vuelta, Harry supo que solo si hacían el Amago de Wronski lograrían la jugada, vio como el buscador de Brasil se arrepintió y viro hacia otro lado dejando al lado la snitch, la otra buscadora movió su escoba para dar la vuelta y estiro su brazo para coger la pelota.

Hermione soltó un gritito, vio como la chica tomaba la snitch, pero al doblar, la escoba había golpeado el suelo con la cola, haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio, la escoba dio tres giros y la buscadora cayo al suelo tres metros mas delante de donde había golpeado, esta estaba inmóvil.

El silencio se hizo en todo el campo de juego. El anunciador daba por terminado al juego al ver la pequeña snitch revoloteando en la mano de la buscadora inconsciente, Harry sintió que todo se detenía a su alrededor

- ¡Ron! Vamos –dijo Hermione

- Si cariño

- Oh Ginny –dijo Hermione – El pecho del chico sintió un apretón, su corazón parecía haberse detenido, miro a todos lados y corrió hacia la salida, vio como los jugadores comenzaban a bajar para ver a su buscadora y el equipo de Brasil permanecía en silencio.

Harry llego e intento pasar entre la multitud. Vio que alguien estaba con la pelirroja y se detuvo a su lado. Vio que tenia una casaca medica perteneciente a las Arpías, era el doctor del equipo, dio gracias por la prontitud de el medimago. Todas las jugadoras miraban con temor hacia la chica que era la mas joven del equipo

- Logan como esta?

- Háganse un lado, dejen que haya aire –dijo el abriendo un pequeño botiquín y sacando un frasquito. Este acomodo con cuidado a la pelirroja y le movió el cabello de la cara, parecía preocupado, destapo el frasco y lo acerco a la nariz de la pelirroja

- Cariño despierta –dijo Molly Harry escucho su voz detrás de él. Todos suspiraron al ver que la chica se movía bajo el efecto de la pócima

- Eres una tonta Ginevra Weasley –dijo el medimago, Harry quiso golpearlo en ese momento, como podía hablarle de ese modo viendo su estado. Vio que la pelirroja abría los ojos y sonreía

- Lo se –dijo ella levantando la mano y enseñado la snitch – Pero soy la mejor buscadora

- Cuñada, porque tienes que ser tan vanidosa –dijo una de las jugadoras sonriendo

- Y como gané –dijo el chico a la herida – Me debes un beso –el se acerco a ella y la beso suavemente en los labios, Harry sintió aquella bestia colosal comenzar a retorcerse en su interior y quiso matarlo a golpes

- Vamos Logan toma a tu novia y llevala dentro, necesitara mas que un beso para recuperarse – todo el estadio resonó en ovaciones cuando se dieron cuenta que la buscadora estrella había recobrado el conocimiento. Harry se quedo paralizado al ver como el medimago se llevaba a su novia rumbo a los camerinos

- Lo siento Harry –dijo Hermione tocándolo del brazo – No debiste haberte enterado asi

**Profavor no me asesinen ya se todo sigue wathhhh? pero es que Cho es una loca demente... de hecho mi propuesta para el capitulo tres es "odiemos a Cho" (lo siento no me cae bien) pero creo debo pensar en otro titulo, bueno ya esta. A si la respuesta... un escritor de fan fics vive de reviews asi que no olviden dejarlos, sean buenos o sean malos :p y hasta anonimos se aceptan (mientras no sean de Cho todo esta bien jajaja) Ok espero pronto subir el siguiente capitulo. **

**Nos vemos por aqui. Besos **

**IRES **


	3. Entre la obsesion y el amor Amortentia

**Hola, como les va? que tal esta semanita? Espero que bien, la verdad tengo un buen de tarea asi que antes de ponerme a hacerla en serio jajaja quise subir este capitulo, bueno, creo que ya aqui todo se resuelve, aunque no lo siento Harry seguira sufriendo (ya se lo amo pero es necesario para la historia) en fin, y ademas de que tambien Nat me dijo que habia trailer nuevo y me quede con una sensacion ¡ no el final esta tan cerca! Pero me encanto, espero con ansia la movie. **

**Bueno sin mas por el momento los dejo leer el tercer capitulo, que como les dije habia pensado llamarlo "Odiemos a Cho" pero cambie de parecer, ustedes me dicen cual titulo les gusta mas... **

**Discleimer... Estos personajes son de JK **

**CAPITULO TRES**

**ENTRE LA OBSESION Y EL AMOR... AMORTENTIA**

Harry se aparto del abrazo de Hermione y se dio la vuelta evitando a la multitud que lo miraba sorprendido, ya se había acostumbrado a esas miradas que le seguían por doquier, escuchaba la voz de su mejor amiga gritándole entre la multitud pero no le importaba. Simplemente ella lo había cambiado.

- Harry –dijo una persona que choco contra el

- Cho –dijo el mirándola y dándole la vuelta

- Espera, espera –dijo ella sonriéndole – a donde vas tan apurado

- Tengo cosas que hacer

- Vamos Harry – ella se colgó de su brazo y lo jalo – Tenemos que hablar, arreglar las cosas

- ¿Arreglar las cosas?

- Se que quizás tuviste un mal día aquella vez en el ministerio – dijo ella – Ron me platico de la redada, y por eso no te busque, pero creo que lo que debemos hacer es arreglar las cosas

- Cho de que hablas! – dijo levantando la voz

- Por favor Harry no hagas una escena –dijo ella mirándolo suplicante – Vamos te invito a comer. Ella le jalo del brazo y casi lo obligo a acompañarla y lo sentó en una banca. – Espera aquí volveré en seguida, tengo que dar unas ordenes y regreso en un momento.

Harry permaneció en silencio allí donde Cho lo había dejado, dentro de su cabeza no podía concebir la idea de que ella lo hubiera cambiado, no después de todo lo que tenían juntos. ¿Tenían juntos? Pero ¿que? No podía soportarlo, debía hablar con ella, debía saber porque... se puso de pie dispuesto a ir con ella y arreglar las cosas, quizás era como esas historias muggles, donde el príncipe al besar a la princesa se rompía el hechizo.

- Harry! Ya regrese –dijo Cho arreglándose el cabello

- Porque no me dejas en paz

- Vamos Harry, tomaremos algo y veras como te relajas. Ella se abrazo de su brazo y en ese momento flashes aparecieron de la nada

- Señor Potter, nos podrá conceder una entrevista

- No, y déjenme en paz –dijo empujando al camarógrafo y saliendo del estadio

- Lo siento! –dijo Cho disculpándose con la mirada y saliendo detrás de Harry que se le había adelantado. – No podrás conmigo Potter –dijo corriendo hasta alcanzarlo – Cariño esperame – el la miro molesto y siguió su camino.

Ginny estaba en la tienda de su equipo mientras mágicamente le sanaban las heridas, todas reían y se abrazaban por el triunfo.

- Ginny promete que no volverás ha hacer eso –dijo una de las jugadoras

- Vamos Samanta no te pongas así – Dijo Ginny haciendo una cara de dolor

- ¿Que no me ponga asi? Por poco provocas que a mi hermano le de un paro cardíaco

- Ella tiene razón

- Vamos, ahora debes estar lista –dijo la capitana – Pues probablemente juguemos la próxima semana contra el equipo de Rumania

- Vamos Gwenog –dijo Dennise – Ni que fuera para tanto

- Para tanto? Tienen a Víctor Krum

- Pero el ya esta viejo –dijo Logan sonriendo

- Hijita –dijo la Señora Weasley entrando a la carpa – Como estas mi cielo

- Bien mama

- Jugaste estupendo –dijo Fred – Fue fenomenal verte volar asi, por cierto doctor, le llaman afuera

- Gracias –dijo Logan disculpándose y saliendo de la tienda

- En verdad lo crees - Fred

- Si –dijo el – Además me hiciste ganar mil galeones

- Siguen con eso? –dijo la pelirroja

- Vamos eres buena para nuestros negocios –dijo George

- Podremos llevarla a casa esta semana? –dijo Molly mirando a la entrenadora

- Solo con la condición de que no haga nada que pueda dañar su salud para estar lista para el juego

- Lo prometo –dijo ella

- Bien entonces Ginny, Samanta se quedara contigo mientras te hacen las revisiones, yo hablare con tu familia, por aquí

- Si entrenadora – dijo ella viendo como todos salían menos Sam que miraba hacia fuera

- Que estará haciendo ese hermano mío?

- Puedo quedarme contigo –dijo Hermione

- Claro amiga, Sam ella es Hermione mi mejor amiga desde que estábamos en la escuela y además es mi cuñada

- Encantada

- El placer es mío –dijo Hermione

- Lo siento –dijo Logan entrando con un frasquito en la mano – Toma es para el dolor

- Otro mas? –dijo Ginny mirando la pócima que Logan le entrego

- Veras que te relajará –dijo el sonriendo

- Espera! –dijo Hermione, pero el liquido entro en la garganta de la pelirroja, los dos voltearon a verla a Hermione que veía a Ginny preocupada

- ¡¿Que fue lo que le diste? – Grito Hermione

- Solo algo para el dolor –dijo Logar mirándola – Porque te pones asi, además quien eres?

- Es su cuñada –dijo Sam no entendiendo lo ocurrido

- Cariño estas bien? –dijo Ron entrando al oír los gritos de su esposa

- No –dijo ella tomando la botellita de la mano de Ginny que sonreía tontamente.

Harry entró en el restaurant, como siempre atrajo las miradas y el encargado con una sonrisa falsa los llevo a una zona reservada

- Vamos Harry dime que es lo que te sucede

- Cho no se que te pasa o que pretendes con estas mentiras –dijo dejando el diario en la mesa – Tu y yo no estamos comprometidos

- Claro de que si –dijo ella mostrándole la mano – Tu me lo diste lo olvidaste – Harry vio el anillo claro que conocía ese anillo lo había comprado especialmente para Ginny, ¿por qué lo tenia ella?

- De donde lo sacaste?

- Harry tu me lo obsequiaste cuando nos graduamos –dijo ella sonriendo – Que te pasa? Has tenido demasiado estress en el trabajo

- No ese anillo yo no lo compre para ti, era para Ginny

- Otra vez vuelves a mencionar a esa –dijo molesta Cho – Porque no la olvidas de una buena vez, no te lo dije ella es como todas

- Me lo dijiste? Claro, que fue lo que hiciste –dijo el

- Yo –dijo ella con voz temblorosa – Yo no he hecho nada, porque no lo compruebas, debe estar en brazos de otro, tu dices que la amas, ella acepto lo que tu y yo tenemos, porque no haces lo mismo

- No – dijo el – Estas jugando conmigo Cho, NO SE QUE HICISTE pero deja de interferir en mi vida

- Harry Potter ELLA NUNCA SERA PARA TI! –dijo Cho gritando. El abrió la puerta y la cerro de un portazo, topándose a un reportero que caminaba por el lugar

- Escúcheme –dijo Harry Potter- Porque esta será una exclusiva, le informo que en este momento he terminado mi relación con la medimaga Cho Chang

- Pero dígame –dijo abriendo una nota y sacando su pluma

- Entre allí –dijo señalando la puerta – Encontrara a la Dra Chang, ella le dará los detalles

No podía negarlo, ella era la causante de todo, no sabía como lo había hecho simplemente los había separado, debía hablar con Ginny quizás no pudiera arreglar las cosas pero intentaría reconquistarla, volver a tener el futuro que tenia con ella.

Ron miraba a su mujer, estaba molesta y olía la botellita y hablaba sola.

- Amor ¿pasa algo?

- ¿Pasa algo? ¿dime porque hiciste esto? –dijo molesta hacia Logan

- Oye no le hables asi a mi hermano el se graduó con meritos en San Mungo quien te crees...

- Logan! Cariño! –dijo Ginny sonriendo tontamente – Porque no me das un abrazo – Los tres voltearon a verla, parecía relajada y muy feliz

- Acaso no lo ves!

- Hermy, Hermy –dijo Ginny – Deja de gritarle a mi novio – ven acá cariño

- Ginn en un momento te preparé algo, no te preocupes – Ella salió de la carpa para ir por ingredientes, sabia que los encontraría todos en la carpa medica

- Pero me siento bien –dijo ella estirando la mano para que Logan se la tomará el parecía preocupado y se acerco a ella

- Ginny ¿cielo estas bien?

- Solo lo estaré con una condición

- ¿Cual es amor?

Hermione caminaba lo mas rápidamente posible, había mezclado todos los ingredientes, ya con eso ella estaría en sus cinco sentidos, ¿cómo ese chico tonto había hecho eso? Vio a Harry que caminaba hacia la carpa y corrió detrás de el

- Harry, espera! –gritó alcanzándolo en la puerta, ambos entraron y vieron como Ron y Samanta miraban a Ginny y a Logan preocupados

- Cásate conmigo! –dijo Ginny sonriéndole. Ron se quedo mudo y miro hacia la puerta donde su esposa y su mejor amigo acababan de entrar – ¿Te casaras conmigo?

- Por supuesto –dijo el – Pero debí habértelo pedido yo

Harry no podía soportarlo ni un segundo mas, tomó una escoba de la tienda y salio volando de allí

- Harry espera! –grito Hermione

- Como que se casaran? –dijo Samanta mirando a Ginny – No es la manera de pedirlo

- No, no lo es –dijo Hermione moviendo a Logan

- Oye quiero estar con Logan

- No, no quieres –dijo ella – Y tu si se te vuelve a ocurrir hacer algo asi con Ginny creeme que te hechizare, no por nada soy la mejor bruja de mi generación

- Oye que te... –dijo Samanta

- A que te refieres –dijo Logan tranquilamente

- Toma cariño – ella le ofreció la pócima en una copa – Es jugo de moras tu favorito

- Genial –dijo Ginny - soy tan feliz - lo bebió de un trago

- Sabes lo que le diste –dijo ella mirando a Logan

- Ya te lo dije una pócima calmante

- No fue eso, fue amortentia, huelen igual, lo único diferente es la caléndula, disimula el olor, pero mi olfato es mejor que el de ustedes

- Que fue –dijo Ginny mirando a Logan y sonrojándose

- No te vuelvas a acercar a mi hermana –dijo Ron sacándolo de la tienda y topándose con Cho que entro hecha una furia

- Donde esta Potter? –dijo ella

- Harry –dijo Ginny mirando a todos lados

- El no esta aquí –dijo Hermione

- Escúchame bien Ginevra –dijo Cho – Nunca, nunca en tu vida te vuelvas a acercar a él, si lo haces me las pagaras caro – se dio la vuelta y salio de allí

- Pero que le pasa a esa mujer –dijo Ron preocupado, Logan y Samanta estaban en silencio mirando la escena, Ginny lloraba en silencio mientras Ron la abrazaba.

- Toma esto –dijo Logan sacando una pócima de un maletín, Hermione lo miro y se lo ofreció a ella – Solo es para dormir – Hermione lo olió y se lo ofreció a Ginny

- Tómalo cariño –dijo Hermione –Necesitas descansar ya hablaremos después

Ron se acerco a su mujer que se apretaba el vientre

- Cariño estas bien?

- Si, solo estoy cansada

- Porque no se sienta –dijo Logan ofreciéndole una silla, la revisare, cuantos meses tiene

- Cinco

- Vaya tiene mucha energía para tener tantos meses

- Gracias –dijo ella

Los Weasley entraron a la tienda platicando tranquilamente, al ver a Hermione con el medimago Molly se preocupo

- Estas bien, pasa algo?

- No –dijo Ron – Solo cansancio

- Bueno ya nos iremos a casa, tu padre ha conseguido una limotina que le proveyó el ministerio allí iremos cómodos. Chicos ayúdenme a llevar a Ginny al auto – dijo Molly – Los esperamos allá –dijo a Ron y a Hermione

- Dime –dijo Hermione – La que te dio esa pócima fue Cho?

- Si, me dijo que era para el dolor

- Obvio –dijo Hermione – Y a ti no te ha dado... –dijo el

- Crees que lo que siento por Ginny es a causa de un filtro de amor

- Bueno –dijo ella – Porque no tomas esto –dijo ofreciéndole una botellita de suero – Si no es asi no pasara nada. Logan volteo a ver a su hermana que lo miraba preocupada. El abrió la botella y se lo bebió de un trago.

Logan sintió el suave liquido cruzar su garganta. Y en ese instante supo que entre la obsesión y el amor no hay diferencia si lo ves con ojos enamorados, apretó los puños y la botellita se quebró causándole una herida

- Quien se cree esa mujer para jugar con nosotros –dijo el molesto

- Logan –dijo Samanta al ver la mano de su hermano sangrar

- Porque pensó que podía jugar con mis sentimientos

- Lo siento tanto –dijo Hermione

- Lo sientes ¿en verdad?

- Ella esta trastornada, no se que le sucede –dijo Hermione

- Pero el la dejo por ella, Ginny me lo dijo

- Eso no fue lo que sucedió –dijo Ron – asi no fueron las cosas. Lo cierto es que ella te utilizo para poder alejarlos haciéndote que te enamoraras de ella y a la vez haciendo que ella se enamorara de ti

- Lo siento en verdad –dijo Hermione – Lo mejor es que no te acerques a ella

- Lo se –dijo Logan –despídanme de ella

Ginny estaba sentada en el balcón de su recamara, miraba hacia fuera, los doctores no le habían permitido volver a volar, no profesionalmente, y después Logan había llegado y había terminado con ella, diciendo que tenia que viajar y era lo mejor.

¿Acaso la vida podía ser mas cruel con ella? Tenía tres días de haber regresado, y se sentía diferente, dentro de su mente no podía concebir las palabras de Cho, ¿cómo ella le había reclamado eso? ¿en que momento había sucedido todo? ¿Que Harry no la amaba? ¿Por qué fue y le reclamó eso?

Se levanto y se coloco una playera y sus jeans, aun no le sanaban completamente los golpes que había recibido pero ya podía moverse bien, hoy era su ultima cita con los medimagos, pero Ron estaba tardando.

- Mamá –dijo bajando las escaleras – Me voy a adelantar, el doctor envió una lechuza de que debía llegar antes a la cita, dile a Ron que lo veré en San Mungo

- Hija ¿seguro que estarás bien?

- Mama viajare por polvos flu directo a la recepción, asi podré cancelar la conexión que tenemos allí

- Bien, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

- Estoy bien mami –dijo la pelirroja besando a su madre

Ginny entró en la chimenea para ser absorbida por las llamas verdes que la transportaron directo al sanatorio, allí la enfermera le asigno su consultorio y ella espero ha ser llamada.

- Srita. Weasley –se escucho en un intercomunicador – Puede pasar. – Ginny abrió la puerta y la cerro tras si.

- Buenas tardes doc... – Un fuerte impacto la derribo y cayo de espaldas. Tardo enfocando su vista y reconoció a su ex compañera Cho en medio de la habitación

- Cho?

- Vaya sabia que aquí te encontraría

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto ella intentando tomar su varita

- Ah no, de eso nada –dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa y le quito la varita – Ahora – Cho apareció unas cuerdas y la maniato – Tengo cosas que hacer contigo

- De que estas hablando? Que te pasa? Yo no te he hecho nada

- Si –dijo ella – Me robaste Potter

- Harry que tiene que ver en esto Cho? El te ama, no a mí –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos – Yo no le he hablado, ni he sabido de el y...

- CALLATEEEE! – grito ella – Son mentiras, debí, debí haber terminado contigo desde antes, porque... bueno aun puedo remediarlo – Tomo a Ginny del cabello y la metió a la chimenea que estaba encendida

- Cho por favor – gemía la pelirroja

- Vamos – Y ambas desaparecieron en el fuego verde

Ron entro en la madriguera cargando una soñolienta Rosie y la dejo en el sofá

- Hola mamá, lamento la tardanza, el doctor Jhon me envío una lechuza diciendo que cancelaba la cita de Ginny hasta mañana, se podrá quedar acostada un rato mas

- Pero Ron ella se fue desde temprano –dijo Molly – Hará mas de una hora, recibió una lechuza

- Que dices? –dijo Ron mirando a su madre

- Si

- Bien te dejare a Rosie –dijo el sin mostrar la preocupación que sentía – Le diré a Herms que venga por ella

- Claro cariño, déjala cuanto quieras

Ron salio al jardín y desapareció de allí, para aparecer frente a los almacenes que era la entrada al sanatorio, el maniquí lo dejo pasar y se detuvo frente a la recepcionista la cual le sonrió calidamente

- Hola Ronald, has traído a tu esposa a consulta

- No Deb, has visto a Ginny

- El doctor cancelo la cita –dijo la enfermera – No te aviso

- Si mamá me dijo que había venido acá

- Yo acabo de regresar, estuvo una chica nueva, espera – Deb la llamo, Ron la reconoció era una chica de su generación no recordaba su nombre, pero la había visto. Era amiga de Cho, estaba seguro de eso

- Querida el Señor Weasley quiere saber si has visto a una chica venir a consultar se llama Ginny, Ginny Weasley

- He... no –dijo titubeante

- No ha venido o no la has visto

- Yo tengo algo que hacer –dijo ella dándose la vuelta

- Espera un momento –dijo Ron – Dime donde esta? Aquí esta su entrada –dijo el viendo el registro que tenia en la mano

- Bueno... yo – dijo ella reflejándose en su mirada enojada

- Entro al consultorio del doctor Jhon Peters – le contesto ella

- Pero el doctor no esta –dijo Deb

- La doctora Chang iba a consultara

- Pero la doctora Chang fue dada de baja –dijo la enfermera

- Esa mujer –dijo Ron abriendo la puerta del consultorio, este estaba vació pero parecía que había habido una discusión allí, pues los muebles donde había golpeado el cuerpo de Ginny estaban desordenados.

- Dime donde esta Cho? –dijo el a la chica que temblaba

- No lo se –dijo ella – Solo me pidió que cuando llegara la enviara allí

- Si algo le pasa te refundiré en Azkaban –dijo el saliendo de allí para dirigirse al ministerio, debía llamar a su equipo, ir a buscar a su hermana, saber que se encontraba bien.

La habitación estaba a media luz, Ginny estaba sentada en el suelo, sangraba de la cabeza, pues Cho la había golpeado con la chimenea al entrar, y comenzaba a dolerle. Y el humo que había alrededor no le ayudaba a concentrarse

- Cho por favor que pretendes?

- Cállate, debo encontrar la formula, no importa que no haya luna negra, debo encontrar como desaparecerte de su mapa

- Cho a que te refieres

- Si tu no existes el no te reacordará, no se como lo hizo, el hechizo era perfecto –decía mientras mezclaba y revisaba un libro – La piedra lunar alrededor de donde el vivía, el implante de recuerdos, que paso, coloque las piedras de tal modo que no tuviera contacto con ellas

- Piedra? –dijo Ginny – No se que quieres decir

- Ya basta, CALLATE! Ahora llevo la de ganar ya he desaparecido a esos mocosos, ya el no los recordara, ahora solo faltas tu

- Mocosos?

- Si Ginevra –dijo Cho – Crees que no se lo que hiciste? Te le metiste hasta por los ojos para separarnos –dijo ella con despecho

- Yo en que momento –dijo apretando su cabeza

- No te hagas la mosca muerta, te le pegaste como una lapa y como separarte de el, pero después el te dejo, yo sabia que ese tiempo que el estaría lejos de ti seria suficiente, por eso cuando Neville nos llamo a la batalla acudí allí, pero debías estar no? E interferiste entre nosotros, hasta casarte con el –grito la asiática – Ahora me hiciste lastimarlo y lo amo, lastime a Harry! –dijo repetidamente

- Cho no se de que estas hablando –dijo ella – Necesitas ayuda

- NO NECESITO AYUDA, LO UNICO QUE QUIERO ES QUE TU DESAPAREZCAS, pero yo sabia que Harry no era feliz contigo, el y yo hablábamos, te iba a dejar, pero lo amarraste con esos hijos verdad, pero logre desaparecerlos –dijo con un dejo de locura – Pero que fue, que fue lo que paso, porque el no los olvido

- Cho por favor –dijo la pelirroja – déjame ir, yo no interferiré entre ustedes, yo tengo novio sabes.

- Quien ese entupido de Logan? Que ni con la amortentia logro enamorarte, por lo menos aleje a Harry de ti –dijo ella – Ahora...

- ¿Amortentia? –dijo Ginny sintiendo dolor en su corazón, ¿todo había sido causa de la amortentia?

- Cállate ya! ¡ CRUCCIO! – Ginny grito y se retorció en el suelo, en su mente no sabia porque estaba pasando todo eso, simplemente en ese momento quería morir.

- Si –dijo ella dejando de hechizarla – Eso es, quizás, el hechizo funcione y pueda evitar que te salve en la cámara de los secretos. Pero me falta un ingrediente –dijo con cara de aflicción

- Cho... por favor detente, no se que te pasa

- Pero puedo buscarlo y desaparecerte hoy, si mueres ya no tendré que preocuparme, lo siento querida, lo mejor será que mueras – Ella levanto la varita y en ese instante varios rayos la golpearon cayendo dejándola inconsciente en el suelo

- Ron –dijo la pelirroja antes de perder el conocimiento.

- Tonks llévense a Cho y manténgala vigilada, y no muevan nada de aquí, llevare a Ginny a mi casa

- Jefe esta bien – dijo uno de los aurores – Veremos que estaba haciendo aquí

- Traeré a mi esposa para que nos ayude –dijo el enviando un patronus a su casa.

Apareció fuera de la madriguera con su hermana en brazos, Molly salio asustada en compañía de Hermione

- ¿Que fue lo que paso?

- La loca de Cho la secuestro

- Que dices?

- Quiero que me acompañes, estaba haciendo un hechizo extraño, tengo gente allá –dijo Ron – Mama quédate con Ginny

- No necesitas decírmelo

- si despierta que este tranquila intentaremos regresar lo antes posible

- Claro amor, váyanse con cuidado.

Las horas pasaron y Hermione se llevo los libros para leerlos, todo lo demás fue recogido por los aurores, los dos entraron en la madriguera y la Señora Weasley caminaba de un lado a otro mirando el reloj

- Mama estas bien

- Cariño, necesitas ir a hablar con Ginny

- ¿Porque?

- Oh hijo –ella se sentó y guardo silencio, ambos subieron las escaleras y entraron a la habitación donde Ginny tenia los ojos rojos por llorar

- Te hizo algo

- Oh no –dijo ella – Yo no se que le paso, que fue...

- No sabemos, me dijeron que esta como loca, gritando en su celda, pero no saben que quiere decir.

- ¿Que fue lo que paso? – pregunto Hermione

- No se, ella me llevo y me dijo no se que, sobre Harry que yo había interferido, que los había separado y luego me dijo que había tenido que lastimar a Harry

- ¿Que te dijo? ¿Donde esta?

- No lo se, me dijo que yo se lo había quitado con los niños y no se que mas que iba a evitar que Harry me rescatara en la cámara de los secretos y después cuando llegaste me iba a matar.

- Clámate enviaré a buscarlo. –dijo Ron – Hermione quédate con ella

- Si amor, ten cuidado.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio con el corazón compungido preocupadas por aquel chico ojiverde que era parte de su corazón.

**Bueno que tal? la verdad no pude matar a Cho, pero le di un cuarto junto a Lockarth, que pena creo que en otra circunstancia me hubiera caido bien... mmm no no lo creo, bueno espero que ya se hayan resuelto sus dudas, y si no pues leanlo en el siguiente capitulo... que se titula "La peor pérdida" la verdad queria dejarles adelanto pero como estan tan cortitos y actualizare pronto mejor esperen, nos vemos lueguito... **

**Ah no olviden pasar a dejar sus comentarios en la seccion de reviews... Besos **

**IRES**


	4. La peor perdida

**Hola bueno ya esta aqui el siguiente capitulo, espero no haber tardado mucho, es que la verdad no habia tenido tiempo de coectarme, pero aqui se los dejo, espero que les guste ya se que el otro quedo asi como que va a pasar, pero bueno, me gusta complicarme, pero esta historia no sera muy larga asi que les aviso que el siguiente ya es el final.**

**Bueno el discleimer, todo le pertenece a JK... **

**Nos vemos abajo  
**

**CAPITULO CUATRO **

**La peor pérdida.**

La tranquilidad parecía haber vuelto a la madriguera y a la vida de Ginny, cada mañana se levantaba y bajaba a ayudar a su madre, siempre en silencio, todos sabían el porque de su actitud, no había sido la misma desde que Ron la rescato.

Había intentando volver a trabajar, pero no lo lograba al final simplemente desistió, sus hermanos y sus sobrinos iban a visitarlos diariamente, para intentar volverla a hacer sonreír sin conseguirlo, abrio la ventana al ver una lechuza acercarse, el aire invernal era calido para estar todo rodeado de blanca nieve.

Una hermosa lechuza color miel se poso en el balcón de la pelirroja y le entrego el profeta, ella deposito un knout y se marcho. Escucho a su madre llorando en alguna parte de la casa, Fred salio y miro a su hermano que acababa de llegar, parecía molesto, triste, algo había ocurrido.

Escucho la voz de su hermano en el jardín cubierto de nieve de la noche pasada, hablaba por teléfono, probablemente con Hermione, cada mañana el venia a verla, a saber como estaba. Ron parecía molesto.

- No cariño, ya te lo dije, lo estamos buscando... SI tengo a la mitad del ministerio intentando encontrarlo, pero si no desea ser encontrado no lo haremos... cariño yo tambien estoy preocupado por él, es mi mejor amigo... no llores cielo, veras que pronto lo encontraremos... el no haría algo tan tonto, no le hagas caso al profeta... intenta descansar... si iré a San Mungo a revisar, recuerda el medico dijo que podías perder al bebe, tranquilízate iré después de ver a Ginny... te amo

Ginny abrió el periódico y comenzó a hojearlo, sabia de quien hablaban, sabia que estaban buscando a Harry, Ron no le daba detalles de sus investigación y eso la preocupaba, se detuvo en el centro del periódico, sabia que había allí, mientras trabajo en el profeta evito a toda costa escribir allí, nunca se sintió capaz.

Como poder escribir algo a una persona que se había marchado para siempre de esa vida, como tener las palabras correctas para expresar los sentimientos a aquellas personas que habían perdido a un ser amado. Sintió que su mundo se desmorono, sabia que nunca seria para el, pero era feliz con saberlo feliz, ahora ese era el fin.

"Que descanse en paz el Elegido" El mundo mágico no tiene palabras para expresar este sentimiento de tristeza que lo embarga, pues hoy Harry Potter, mejor conocido como el niño que vivió, a dejado este mundo para ir a acompañar a sus padres en el descanso eterno.

Con veinticuatro años, el jefe de aurores mas destacado en el mundo mágico, el mejor buscador de Griffyndor, decidió dejar la tierra de los vivos, para seguir su camino eterno, sabemos que nunca conoceremos a alguien tan valiente como el, que el mundo no tendrá a nadie que arriesgue su vida por sus amigos como el lo hizo. En nuestros corazones vivirá por siempre Harry Potter."

- No es verdad – dijo ella – No imposible

- Ginn, Ginn clámate –dijo Ron entrando al cuarto y quitándole el periódico

- Dime que no es verdad, Ronald, el no puede estar muerto

- Yo... –dijo su hermano mirando como en el periódico habían colocado una foto de Harry en quinto, en el torneo de los tres magos

- Debo ir a confirmarlo

- te acompañare

- Ginny no creo que sea correcto.

- No me importa si crees que es correcto o no –dijo Ginny - voy a ir

- Bien –dijo el – vistete te esperaré abajo

Ginny bajo a la sala, vio a su madre llorando y a sus hermanos a su lado, todos parecían demasiado consternados, nunca creyó, nunca creyó que nunca mas lo volvería a ver, que aunque había decidido guardar su corazón en un cajón, para dárselo cuando el volviera por el, con el encierro de Cho, pensó que tarde o temprano el volvería, quizás por eso había muerto, por que ella lo había hecho, quizás ella era la culpable.

- Vamos quiten esa cara larga –dijo Ron – Verán que solo son rumores, iremos a San Mungo a comprobarlo

- Ron quieres que te acompañe –dijo Arthur

- No papá, iremos Ginny y yo, de allí iremos a la casa, nos estamos cambiando y quiero que Ginny vea nuestra nueva casa

Ginny y Ron cruzaron el cristal y vieron a la recepcionista que hacia algunos apuntes

- A donde? –dijo ella mirándolos con una sonrisa

- Queremos ir al octavo piso –dijo el – A la morgue

- Ah –dijo ella, pocos conocían ese piso, pues solo aquellos que perdían a sus seres amados tenían que ir allí a reconocerlos

- Adelante –dijo ella – Lo siento en verdad

Ginny sentía vértigo en el elevador, su hermano lo abrazo y le tranquilizo con una caricia

- Vamos todo estará bien

- Tu estas bien?

- Claro –dijo el – Andando –dijo cuando la puerta se abrió, anduvieron por los fríos pasillos y se detuvieron ante la puerta de acero que estaba allí.

- Buena noches –dijo un hombre de cabellos blancos – Vienen a reconocer a alguien

- Si –dijo el

- Es su familiar

- Es mi mejor amigo, el no tiene mas familia

- Bien, nombre

- Harry James Potter

- Ah! –dijo el – Nuestra gran celebridad

- No es una broma

- Bueno antes de pasar, estos objetos son de el –dijo el hombre – los traía consigo cuando lo encontraron. Ron sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies, los objetos que el hombre coloco en una bandeja, claro que los reconocía. Nunca olvidaría la vieja varita de acebo de Harry y el bolso que Hagrid le había regalado, nunca se lo quitaba

- Estas cosas le pertenecían?

- Si –dijo Ron, el chico sintió temblar a su hermana

- Ginny quédate aquí –dijo el

- No, yo debo... debo verlo

- Bueno no hay mucho que reconocer –dijo el hombre acercándose a un cuerpo cubierto con una manta, pero esta –dijo el – es su cicatriz. Lo descubrió, el cuerpo de Harry parecía deformado

- Recibió múltiples golpes, creo que lo asaltaron, murió por una herida –dijo el – aquí en su costado, fue difícil reconocerlo, pero gracias a un reporte de la varita y la herida en su frente lo constatamos

- Entonces no sabían que era el?

- Bueno no cien por ciento, usted nos lo acaba de confirmar

- Pero no es correcto que esto lo sepa la comunidad mágica, no de esta manera

- Vamos, es el héroe nacional , tome envié el cuerpo a esta dirección –dijo el entregándole un pergamino, el hombre firmo de recibido y Ron le sonrió

- Si dice algo sobre a donde lo enviara, creame recibirá un hechizo el cual no podrá sacarse de encima – El hombre lo miro asustado y asintió

- Vámonos cariño –dijo el abrazando a su hermana que lloraba en silencio – Iremos a mi casa.

Ginny subió las escaleras con poco animo, sentía que se iba a desmayar, no podía quitarse de su cabeza la imagen de Harry, Ron abrió la puerta y le sonrió con tristeza

- Siento el desorden – dijo Ron dándole el paso a su hermana

- No te preocupes – La casa estaba llena de cajas y muebles, Hermione estaba sentada en el sofá mirando la televisión sin verla

- Ron, Ginny, hola –dijo al verlos entrar – Que paso?

- Yo… -dijo el pelirrojo mirando el suelo sin poder contener las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos

- Es cierto?

- Lo siento Hermione –dijo Ginny abrazándola y comenzando a llorar

¿Cuanto tiempo se puede llorar a un ser amado? ¿Cuántas lagrimas puedes verter por alguien que ya se ha marchado? Toda la casa estaba en silencio, hasta que alguien golpeo la puerta

- Yo abriré –dijo Ron – Deben ser los de la mudanza

- Contrataron mudanza –dijo Ginny

- Ya sabes, es una muggle – Hermione sonrió con tristeza y vio como Ron hablaba con los hombres

- Ron te vas con ellos en el camión y Rosie, Ginny y yo te alcanzaremos con el auto, yo me llevare lo que falta

- Si cariño, Podrás manejar? – pregunto el pelirrojo

- No te preocupes, estaremos bien, además necesito relajarme –dijo la castaña sonriendo con tristeza

- Yo me iré a la casa a ayudar a mama con lo de Harry –dijo Ginny intentando contener las lagrimas– Lo siento Herms

- Esta bien, te alcanzare allá cariño –dijo Hermione besando a su esposo y después despidiendo a su cuñada

El desfile de cajas y muebles comenzó, los hombres entraban y salían y Rosie reía entre las cajas

- Mami mira que bonita piedra –dijo levantando algo del suelo

- Dame eso –dijo ella – No debes jugar con esto – Hermione la miro, era una extraña piedra negra con el centro de varios colores

- Que es eso?

- Parece una piedra lunar – dijo Ron – Pero esta rota

- Una que? Pero que no están prohibidas por el ministerio, ¿Cómo es que llego aquí?

- No lo se, lo revisare en el trabajo –dijo el dejandola en la barra junto a algunos papeles y salió con cajas – Esta es la ultima te veré allá

- Amor no olvides por favor dejar espacio para colocar el pino

- Claro cielo –dijo el

Las cosas ya estaban todas en el camión, con excepción del refrigerador y el televisor

- Eso quiere que lo empaquemos –dijo el hombre

- No, me lo llevare yo –dijo Hermione – Gracias, mi esposo les indicara el camino

- Si señora –dijo el hombre sorprendido al ver el estado de la mujer y sus palabras

Hermione cerro la puerta tras los hombres y miro la casa vacía, se había acostumbrado a vivir allí, ahora su esposo había podido comprar una casa en un pueblito típico, y lo había hecho porque le recordaba a su mejor amigo, Ron lo había decidido, estaban solo a unas casas de la casa de Harry, o que hubiese sido de él cuando la reclamara. Ahora simplemente nunca sucedería, sintió las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas, no podía soportar el dolor, sabia que quizás su esposo estaba peor, pues no solo había perdido a su mejor amigo, había perdido un hermano, se apoyo firmemente en la repisa de la cocina y suspiro, debía ser fuerte, debía ayudar a Ginny y a Ron, ya tendría tiempo de llorar su perdida, ahora tenia una familia que consolar. No desempacaría, al llegar al Valle de Godric a dejar todo en casa, partiría rumo a la madriguera allí tenia mucho que hacer, pues era la ultima despedida a su mejor amigo.

Hizo un movimiento de varita y encogió el televisor, miro el refrigerador y abrió la puerta, todo estaba aun allí, le lanzo un hechizo de permanencia, asi todo quedaría en su lugar de aquí a la casa y no tendría que batallar, comenzó a despegar los dibujos de su hija, y los apilo uno tras otro, y allí encontró el menú de comida china

- Vaya al fin te encuentro –dijo despegándolo y al hacerlo cayeron las fotos que Harry había dejado el día que se marcho

- Oh Harry –dijo la chica mirando las fotos las coloco a un lado junto a la piedra que Ron revisaría y de pronto un pensamiento lleno su mente. Todo parecía encajar. Con un movimiento de varita encogió lo que le faltaba y lo metió en su bolsa y tomo a Rosie de la mano

- Vamonos cielo

- A donde mami?

- A la casa, mami tiene algo que hacer –Hermione bajo apurada las escaleras y abrió el coche, subió a su hija y condujo lo mas rápido que pudo, vio que el camión de mudanzas iba llegando a su propiedad, ella bajo y llevo a su hija rápidamente ante el asombro de su esposo

- Hermione

- Ahora no, que dejen todo en el jardín –dijo ella cerrando la puerta

Hermione abrió su bolso y lo vació sobre la barra de la cocina, cayo el refrigerador y la televisión, tambien unos cuantos libros encogidos y las fotografías, después de mucho revisar encontró la piedra y un viejo libro que buscaba.

- Ahora si, ya se lo que paso –dijo ella, comenzó a hojear el libro hasta que dio con la pagina que buscaba. – Esto es!

Comenzó a leer la información, el hechizo hablaba sobre cambios en el tiempo que se podían provocar por el efecto de las piedras lunares y la luna negra, ya había escuchado de ella, busco su agenda y comenzó a revisar las fechas, no aparecía ninguna.

Al fin unos meses atrás encontró la ultima luna negra registrada, gracias a su embarazo llevaba un control de el proceso de ese astro lunar, pues sabia los cambios que podía generar en las ondas marítimas, mas aun en su pequeño bebé.

Hermione comprendió que si se colocaban las piedras lunares conforme a el tiempo deseado este podía cambiar en torno a lo que se colocara, y el realizador de este hechizo era capaz de cambiarlo a su antojo sin ser detectado, la única manera de borrar lo ocurrido sería a través de el acceso a una de las rocas lunares que hubiesen sido usadas, si se realizaba el contra hechizo correcto, el tiempo regresaría al día en que se realizo el hechizo, solo aquel que tenga contacto con una piedra lunar durante el hechizo recordara lo sucedido en todo el tiempo transcurrido.

- Mami que haces?

- Cariño ve afuera con tu padre

- Pero mami

- Ve ahora –dijo ella, la niña la miro asustada y salio corriendo – Espero que funcione con solo la mitad – dijo apuntándole con la varita

Hermione coloco la piedra en la mesa y comenzó a leer el hechizo, nunca había visto algo tan complicado, de pronto la piedra comenzó a brillar e hizo una explosión de luz.

- Hermione! – escucho la voz de su esposo

- Cariño – dijo ella saliendo enceguecida por la luz y viendo que el abrazaba a su hija. – Cariño estas bien? –dijo el mirándola preocupado que paso?

- Lo logre –dijo ella sintiendo como el peso de su hijo nonato aun no era el que tenia hace días.

- Debemos ir con Ginny –dijo ella mirando a su esposo

- Que día es hoy? –dijo Ron, ella saco su celular y miro la fecha, era el mismo día en que Harry había desapareció muchos meses atrás.

Los tres aparecieron en la madriguera, las risas se escuchaban alrededor, que tanto recordaría su familia de lo ocurrido, o solo eran ellos

- Hermione dime que paso? Como es que volvimos en el tiempo? Eso significa que Harry esta vivo?

- Ron no lo se –dijo ella mirando la casa y abriendo la puerta

- Rosieeeeeeeeeee – grito una vocecita dulce, Hermione sonrió al ver a la pequeña pelirroja – Hola tía Hermione

- Hola Lily cariño, tus padres están aquí

- mmm mi mami esta en su cuarto arriba, no se que le pasa comenzó a llorar.

- Llorar? – pregunto afligida Hermione y corrió escaleras arriba siendo seguida por su esposo

- Ginny soy yo abre la puerta – no se escucharon ruidos dentro, Hermione uso su varita y desbloqueo el seguro de esta, al abrirla vieron a Ginny hecha un mar de lagrimas

- Cariño que te pasa?

- Hermione que esta sucediendo, yo tuve un sueño, yo... no se que fue, en un momento estaba preparando todo para enterrar a Harry y ahora estoy aquí, fue una horrible pesadilla

- Oh cielo –dijo ella abrazándolo

- Donde esta Harry? –pregunto Ron

- No estaba contigo? –dijo la pelirroja – se fue esta mañana a trabajar, dijo que nos encontraríamos aquí.

- Yo iré a buscarlo

- Me quedare aquí, hablare contigo mas tarde amor –dijo la castaña sonriéndole, el las miro y cerro la puerta tras el.

- Ginny escúchame, no fue un sueño –dijo ella

- A que te refieres? – dijo ella mirándola angustiada –Harry... el... – la pelirroja no pudo terminar

- Espero que no, Ginny, Cho hizo un hechizo, magia antigua, muy peligrosa, logro cambiar el tiempo consiguió piedras lunares –dijo ella – Estas si se colocan de cierta manera

- Como?

- No lo se –dijo ella – pero si se colocan de cierta manera, pueden cambiar el tiempo a como quien lo convoca lo decida, ella cambio tu futuro, por eso recuerdas eso, o partes de eso

- Si es como una pesadilla, la peor –dijo ella – Harry con Cho, y yo... odiándolo

- Pero no es asi, logre encontrar el contra hechizo, al parecer hoy fue cuando lo hizo, por eso volvimos a este momento.

- Y Harry?

- Harry, el lo recordaba todo, creo que el tenia un pedazo de esa piedra, el me lo intento decir –dijo dándole las fotos – El me dijo que estaba casado y con hijos, yo pensé que se había vuelto loco

- Pero porque paso eso? Que le hicimos a Cho?

- No lo se, esta enferma –dijo Hermione – Veras que todo vuelve a la normalidad pronto, y Harry estará sano y salvo.

Las horas pasaron, la luna apareció en el cielo y Ginny parecía mas nerviosa de lo normal, sus hijos estaban dormidos recargados en sus piernas y ella intentaba no temblar. Mientras veía el reloj.

Al sonar la media noche la puerta se abrió, había caído un chaparrón y el pelirrojo venia mojado y con cara de pocos amigos.

- Que sucede? –dijo Hermione – Lo encontraste

- No –dijo el

- Como que no? –dijo Ginny intentando no despertar a sus hijos

- Le llame a su celular y no me contesta, fui a tu casa y no esta allí

- Sabes algo mas verdad Ronald –dijo Ginny molesta

- Ginn clámate –dijo Hermione – Afectaras a tu bebé

- Como lo sabes? –dijo ella mirando a la castaña

- Harry me lo dijo ya te dije

- Entonces donde esta? Porque no aparece? Ron ¿Fuiste al ministerio?

- El renuncio al trabajo

- Imposible

- Si –dijo Ron – y fui a ver si estaba en la casa y bueno –dijo entregándole una varita que al verla Ginny comenzó a llorar

- Es... pero nunca se separaba de ella

- Lo siento, no se donde puede estar –dijo Ron abrazándola aunque ella intento zafarse, pero al final termino aceptando el abrazo de su hermano.

- Lo siento hermana

Hermione miraba a su cuñada no tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentía, como había pasado todo esto, se suponía que todo volvía a la normalidad no? Porque entonces su mejor amigo no aparecía, lloro en silencio mientras los gemidos de su cuñada eran ahogados por el abrazo de su esposo, sabía que en su corazón no podrían vivir con esa perdida tan grande.

**Que tal les gusto? bueno ya mero es el final un capi mas,,, bueno no me odien, deje sus reviews con sus comentarios es que todo es culpa de Cho pero bueno a ver que pasa... nos vemos en la sigueinte actualizacion**

**IRES  
**


	5. Simplementetú

**Ya se, me he tardado demasiado con este final, pero no he tenido chance de conectarme, pero bueno espero que les guste me parecio que quedo bien, pero ustedes tienen la ultima palabra, nos veremos quizas en otro fic... **

**Discleimer... la idea principal es de JK**

**Capitulo CINCO**

** "Simplemente... tú"**

Las tonadas navideñas sonaban desde la radio, todos charlaban felizmente, junto al pinito navideño lleno de regalos dos chicos permanecían en silencio lejos del bullicio de los demás niños

- James, Lily –dijo Ginny sentándose a su lado - Porque no están fuera con sus primos, sus tíos les van a enseñar a volar estrena tu escoba

- No mamá –dijo James – estamos bien –dijo el retomando su lectura

- Lily

- Mami, papá nos prometió que iba a enseñarnos el a volar, estamos esperándolo –dijo ella acomodándose al lado de su hermano para que le siguiera leyendo

- Muy bien – Dijo poniéndose de pie con el corazón en la mano

- mami

- Si Lily

- Hoy que es navidad papi dejara de trabajar para abrir los regalos

- No lo se cariño –dijo ella – Ha tenido mucho trabajo.

Ginny entro a la cocina, su madre había visto la escena en silencio, le ofreció una taza de chocolate caliente y le sonrió

- Cariño creo que es momento de que le digas a tus hijos que su padre no volverá

- No les diré eso! –dijo ella – No tenemos pruebas

- Ginny han pasado seis meses –dijo ella - tu estas a punto de aliviarte, debes pensar en tus hijos

- Mamá no les diré a mis hijos que su padre esta muerto

- Entonces que les dirás cuando pase el tiempo y el no regrese

- Yo... –dijo ella – Algo inventaré

- A menos que no me hayas dicho algo, acaso te dejo?

- MADRE! –grito ella – haciendo que todos se asomaran para ver lo que ocurría

- Ginny debes entender estoy preocupada, tu padre y yo hablamos y lo mejor es que te vengas a vivir...

- Mamá yo estoy bien en mi casa –dijo ella – Sabes que no pienso escucharte ni un minuto mas, me voy a casa

- Ginny – dijo Hermione interviniendo

- Nos veremos en año nuevo, quizás –dijo ella tomando su abrigo – James, Lily vámonos, ahora –dijo ella

- Si mama –dijeron los dos levantándose

- Suban al auto

- piensas conducir en esa condición? –dijo Ron

- Aun faltan mas de cuarenta días para aliviarme, estoy bien, y espero que te retractes de tus palabras –dijo esto a su madre y salio de la casa.

Ginny condujo un par de kilómetros, se detuvo en la orilla del camino y sus dos hijos la miraban preocupados, ella no paraba de llorar

- Mami estas enferma? –pregunto Lily desde el asiento trasero

- No te preocupes –dijo James – Nosotros estaremos contigo, y papi va a regresar –dijo James

- Cariño –dijo ella entre sollozos – Porque piensas que no va a regresar

- El tío Percy le estaba diciendo a mi tía que papa te había abandonado, y que por eso no debía hablar contigo

- Eso es lo que los tenia tan serios? –pregunto Ginny – Y porque no me lo dijeron

- No queríamos que te enojaras mami – dijo Lily – Pero yo se que mi papito va a regresar

- Claro que va a regresar amor, el solo esta ocupado. – Ella les sonrió a sus hijos y manejo, ya hablaría con su tonto hermano

Que tan rápido pasa el tiempo para alguien que su vida desapareció, como mides los segundos cuando no deseas que estos pasen, como sigues viviendo si la razón de tu existencia se desvaneció.

El ojiverde se miro en el espejo de la barra, casi no se reconocía, tenia el cabello largo y la barba de varios días, el tabernero lo miro y le retiro la botella

- He todavía no termino con eso

- Para ti es todo amigo –dijo el – Ya tienes varios días aquí, porque no te vas a tu casa, le pides perdón a tu mujer y duermes varios días

- Mejor dame esa botella

- Vamos amigo, porque no te vas por las buenas –dijo el tabernero, se acerco a el y lo tomo del brazo, sabes que día es hoy?

- Uno mas de mi horrible vida

- Es 24 de diciembre, pronto será navidad, ve y busca alguien que te haga compañía si no tienes esposa, eso te ayudara

- 24 de diciembre - repitió Harry, el viento azotaba todo a su alrededor, había pasado mas de seis desde que ellos habían desaparecido, desde que se dio cuenta que todo era un simple sueño - Tenía una esposa sabes –dijo el al viento que lo rodeaba – y unos preciosos hijos, pero mágicamente desaparecieron, al igual que mi vida – él levanto la mirada y reconoció aquel lugar, no estaba tan lejos, de el lugar que mas odiaba – Feliz navidad! - grito al viento– camino con paso torpe, no tenia otro lugar al cual ir, todo ese tiempo se había alejado del mundo mágico, sin varita que le quedaba, además no quería ver lugares que le recordaran a su familia, si es que alguna vez existió, había cambiado todo el dinero magico que traía por muggle y ahora no tenia nada.

- Las calles cubiertas de nieve crujían a cada paso que daba, en las ventanas lucían espectaculares pinos llenos de luces y cada hogar parecía competir contra el otro, recordaba las palabras de tío Vernon, "es un desperdicio Petunia, llenar la casa de tantas luces, para al final terminar pagando un recibo millonario, no señor, yo no lo haré" sonrió para si mismo y se detuvo frente al numero trece de Privet Drive.

Quizás era mejor volver allí, donde todo había empezado, quizás asi podía regresar y olvidar la magia, olvidar su vida, olvidar a Ginny y lo que amaba y añoraba, risas cristalinas atravesaban la puerta y llegaban a sus oídos, música suave le anuncio que tenían fiesta. Levanto la mano y golpeo tres veces. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una rubia chaparrita que pareció sorprendida ante la aparición de una persona en tan deplorable estado.

- Feliz navidad! – dijo el y cayo inconsciente a los pies de la chica

- Dudleyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! – grito la muchacha mirando al joven en el suelo ella se agacho y lo giro, este comenzó a vomitar en la alfombrita de bienvenida

- Ana, que haces! –dijo Petunia mirando como ella lo sostenía para que no se ahogara con su propio vomito, lo reconoció en el instante en que lo vio en el suelo - Dudley llevalo dentro - dijo Petunia

- Mama hazte a un lado –dijo Dudley tomándolo de los brazos y cargándolo mientras otro chico lo levantaba de las piernas y lo giraban. -Pero si es Harry –dijo Duddley mirando a su primo

- Arriba a su habitación –dijo Petunia

- Que fue lo que le paso? –dijo Duddley mirando a su madre después de dejarlo en la cama

- No lo se, discúlpame con los invitados iré a ver a tu primo –dijo ella subiendo y encontrando a Harry dormido en la cama, ella toco su frente y vio que ardía en fiebre, había estado nevando y la temperatura bajaba de los tres grados. Abrió un pequeño botiquín y le dio medicamento y comenzó a limpiarle la frente con un paño húmedo

- Ginn... –decia entre suspiros Harry

- Vamos hijo estarás bien –dijo su tía – resiste, pronto el medicamento te hará efecto.

Los días pasaron lentamente y Petunia no se apartaba de la habitación del ojiverde, lo miraba preocupada

- Mama necesitas descansar

- Dudds –dijo ella – No le ha bajado la temperatura

- El doctor dijo que con el medicamento sanara poco a poco, no sabemos cuanto estuvo en la calle, viste como llego

- Oh cariño –dijo ella – No se que haría si le pasara algo, al fin regresa a casa y en esta condición

- Vamos ve a dormir, Ana y yo nos quedaremos aquí

- Gracias cachorrito –dijo ella y se fue a su habitación

- El es tu primo? –dijo Ana sentándose en la cama

- Si, Harry, Harry James Potter

- Vaya nunca supe que tuvieras un primo

- Era el secreto de mi padre, nunca estuvo muy orgulloso de el

- Porque? Es una oveja negra?

- Pues no –dijo el sonriendo – Solo es diferente, pero yo le debo mi vida

- El te salvo? Como?

- Pues, una noche el y yo éramos chicos, estábamos en la calle y algo nos ataco, el me defendió y me trajo a casa

- Vaya! –dijo el – Pues debo agradecerle por haber salvado a mi novio, crees que se recupere

- No lo se –dijo el

- Y no tiene familia?

- Además de nosotros no, sus padres murieron cuando era un bebé y su padrino cuando cumplió catorce, creí que nunca iba a regresar aquí

- Pues lo hizo por lo visto

- Ahora espero que sobreviva –dijo Duddley

- Ve a trabajar amor, yo me quedaré aquí con el –dijo Ana – Tambien veré que tu madre descanse

- Gracias cielo –dijo el besándola y salio de la habitación, Ana le movió el cabello y le limpio la cara, parecía estar sufriendo, miro con detenimiento la cicatriz de su frente y sonrió – Que cicatriz tan rara –dijo ella y salio al baño a preparar loción para afeitarlo, quizás asi se vería mas presentable.

Ginny caminaba por el centro de Londres en compañía de sus hijos, era fin de año y las tiendas muggles tenían hermosas decoraciones para terminar el año y Harry siempre acostumbraba llevarlos, asi que ese año no sería la excepción.

Entro a una tienda departamental y se detuvo a tomar fotografías de sus niños que sonreían ante los adornos.

- Vamos cariño debemos regresas –dijo apretándose el vientre

- Mama? –pregunto James – Te sientes bien

- James... –dijo Ginny deteniéndose – Llama a tu tai Hermione –dijo dándole la bolsa

- Mama, Lily se gasto la pila del teléfono –dijo James

- Arggggh –dijo la chica apretándose el vientre mientras sentía las contracciones

- Señora esta bien? –dijo un policía acercándose a ella

- Yo, necesito... aaaaaahhh – El oficial llamo por el radio mientras Ginny intentaba mantenerse en pie

- La llevaremos al hospital

- No yo... tengo que ir a mi...

- Vamos Señora, la ambulancia esta en la puerta, tome asiento –dijo el ofreciéndole una silla de ruedas

- James, Lily... –dijo ella buscando a sus hijos en medio del dolor

- mami –dijo Lily llorando

- No llores amor ya va a nacer tu hermanito, vamos al doctor

- Pero la abuela dijo

- Debemos irnos, síganme

El oficial llevo a la familia Potter donde estaba la ambulancia, allí subieron a Ginny con mucho cuidado y sentaron a los chicos adelante.

- Señora necesita respirar profundamente

- No es la primera vez que... – comenzó Ginny pero el dolor la detuvo

- Debe informarme cuando las contracciones sean mas seguidas, llegaremos en un segundo

Petunia miraba a su sobrino, no había mejorado para nada, lo mejor seria ir al hospital, ¿debería escribir a la escuela? Quizás... no imposible, hacia muchos años que se había graduado de allí, no sabia que hacían los magos después de graduar, nunca se lo dijo Lily.

- Ana, llama a Duddley llamare una ambulancia para llevar a Harry al hospital

- Cree que es conveniente suegra

- Si –dijo ella –No puedo dejar que muera, ya deje morir a su madre –dijo Petunia – No lo perderé a el tambien

- entonces la acompañare.

La ambulancia se detuvo frente al hospital, el ojiverde llevaba una mascarilla de oxigeno y medicamentos intravenosos que le ayudarían a bajar la fiebre, los médicos parecían preocupados, y lo ingresaron a una habitación.

- Señora estará en observación, pero si con el medicamento no baja la temperatura, es probable que lo perdamos

- Debe hacer algo –dijo Petunia entre sollozos - Por favor doctor

- Lo intentaremos

- Suegra, tengo que hacer una llamada –dijo Ana sonriéndole – Volveré en un momento

Petunia se sentó en la sala de espera, casi anochecia y el hospital estaba casi desierto, vio que a su lado estaban sentados dos hermanitos tomados de la mano

- Hola –dijo ella a los niños

- Hola –dijo Lily

- No hables con extraños

- Lo siento

- Con quien vienen pequeños

- Mi mamá esta teniendo a mi hermanito –dijo Lily nuevamente

- Lily

- Perdón –dijo bajando la mirada

- Y ya cenaron? –dijo mirándolos, Lily no hablo pero movió la cabeza

- Les invitare una hamburguesa –dijo ella poniéndose de pie – Les gustan

- Si –dijo James – Gracias

- No que no podíamos hablar con extraños? –pregunto Lily

- Yo soy grande Lily –dijo el – además tengo hambre

Petunia regreso minutos después con un par de hamburguesas y refrescos

- Coman chicos, pero y su papá sabe que están aquí?

- Mi papi esta lejos trabajando – dijo James

- Pero el tío Percy dijo que papá abandono a mami

- Lily no digas eso

- Pero James es cierto –dijo ella – por eso mami lloro en navidad

- Y alguien que venga por ustedes –dijo al ella al ver la discusión de los niños

- Mi tío Ron pero el teléfono de mi mama no tiene pila

- A ver –dijo tomando la bolsa- Voy a ver si tiene algún numero. – Petunia vio a su nuera regresar acompañada de un joven

- Suegra, el es mi primo Seamus. Sam ella es mi suegra Petunia

- Es un honor conocerla

- El gusto es mío –dijo ella

- Oigan –dijo mirando a los chicos – Yo los conozco son los hijos de Ginny verdad

- Conoce a estos niños

- Si, su tío es compañero mío en el trabajo, que hacen aquí?

- mami esta teniendo a mi hermanito – dijo Lily

- Aquí? –pregunto el mirando a la mujer – Debo avisarle a su familia, chicos quieren venir conmigo –dijo Seamus

- No gracias, nos quedaremos con mami

- Yo los cuidare –dijo Ana – no te preocupes

- Le avisare a su familia lo antes posible.

- Ire a ver a tu sobrino –dijo Ana – Regresare en un segundo.

Ana entro en el cuarto del ojiverde, sabia que Harry no tenia remedio, la fiebre no le bajaba y su pulso era muy débil, parecía que se estaba dejando morir poco a poco. Abrió un pequeño frasco y se acerco a la cama

- Harry –dijo ella – No se si me escuchas, pero esto es un poco de magia, mi primo Seamus es mago y bueno –dijo ella – le llame para que me consiguiera un antídoto para bajar la temperatura, espero que te funcione, tu tía esta muy preocupada, si tienes un poco de deseos de vivir, regresa no te dejes morir. – Ella le levanto la mascarilla y vació la botellita en su boca hasta que la vació. El color poco a poco volvió al rostro del chico y ella vio con tranquilidad como la temperatura comenzaba a descender, envidiaba a Seamus el que fuera mago, ella una simple muggle como le decía, pero siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarla, mientras ella no dijera nada, ahora respiro con tranquilidad al verlo respirar normalmente.

Petunia abrió la cartera, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, allí había una foto de una boda, y en ella estaba su sobrino, muchos años mas joven y con una linda sonrisa acompañando a una novia vestida de blanco.

- Es mi mama –dijo Lily – y mi papi en su boda

- Es muy bonita tu mama

- Si ya se

- Aquí esta –dijo sacando un numero de celular. Y marco, este sonó varias veces y un hombre contesto, parecía preocupado

- Hola... –dijo Petunia (si quien habla) – Soy Petunia, mire estoy en el hospital y hay aquí dos niños como se llaman? – les pregunto a los chicos- James y Lily (James y Lily que hacen en el hospital?) – su madre esta dando a luz, estamos en el hospital General (un hospital muggle? Puedo hablar con James) Si claro, toma es para ti

- Si? – pregunto el chico – (James, soy tu tío Ron donde estas?) En un hospital muggle, mamá quería tener a Al (quédate allí –dijo el pelirrojo – Tu tía Hermione esta teniendo a tu primo, iré por ustedes en cuanto nazca) Si tío –dijo el y colgó

- Vendrá por ti

- Si –dijo el – En cuanto nazca mi primo, mi tía Mione esta teniendo a su bebe

- Vaya –dijo Petunia

- Niños –dijo un doctor- Su madre ha tenido a su hermanito vengan conmigo

- SIIIIIIII – dijeron los dos, se despidieron de Petunia y se fueron detrás del doctor

Ana salio con una sonrisa de la habitación de Harry.

- Tía, puedes entrar, a Harry le ha cedido la fiebre, el doctor lo esta revisando, creo que va a despertar – Petunia tomo su bolso y entro, allí estaba su sobrino mirando hacia la pared con los ojos abiertos, su rostro estaba demacrado y pálido

- Harry, bienvenido

- tía Petunia? – pregunto el con voz ronca

- Oh cariño, creí que morirías, pero ya estas bien –dijo ella sonriendo – que fue lo que te paso

- En verdad no morí –pregunto el – entonces todo era un sueño

- Cariño – dijo ella – Te paso algo, porque llegaste asi a la casa

- No tengo razones para vivir tía Petunia –dijo el con una sonrisa triste

-Cariño no digas eso –dijo pensando en los niños y la mujer que estaban en algún lado del hospital

- Pero dime no tienes familia

- Familia? Aparte de ti, nadie mas –dijo el – todo lo que amaba simplemente desapareció, recuerdas tía, cuando tío Vernon no quería que leyera la carta, debí haberlo obedecido, mi vida seria mejor

Ana escuchaba al sobrino de Petunia, por lo visto había perdido a su familia, por lo que le había dicho sus padres habían muerto y ahora esto, en verdad quizás por eso quería morir.

- Harry no pienses eso –dijo Petunia – Tus padres estarían orgullosos, pero te llevare a casa para que te recuperes completamente e iremos a tu casa o con alguno de tus amigos

- Tía solo quiero desaparecer.

- Vamos descansa amor –dijo ella – Veras que cuando despiertes todo será mejor.

Ginny miraba a su nuevo bebé era el vivo reflejo de su padre, sus hijos estaban en el sofá acostados, se habían quedado dormidos después de estar viendo a su hermanito, ella se puso de pie después de dejar a Albus en la cuna. Su madre debía estar preocupada, tenia que llamarla, salio del cuarto y vio a una enfermera haciendo guardia

- Necesito ir a dar unos pasos –dijo Ginny al ver que la enfermera que estaba a punto de enviarla a la cama

- Bien, pero con cuidado

- Mi madre me recomienda que después de tener a mis hijos camine un poco, para que todo vuelva a la normalidad –dijo Ginny sonriendo – Podrá cuidar a mis hijos

- Por supuesto –dijo la enfermera entrando al cuarto. Ginny miro el hospital, era hermoso y muy prestigiado, Harry había decidido comprar un seguro para ellos años atrás por si tenían necesidad de ir a un hospital muggle, creyó que nunca lo utilizaría, y ahora agradecía la previsión de su esposo.

Ginny miro a una mujer que hablaba por teléfono, quizás le podría prestar su celular para llamar a su hermano, al ver que la mujer colgaba se acerco

- Hola –dijo ella, al verla Petunia abrió los ojos, era la mujer de la foto, era la madre de los niños – Podrá prestarme su celular para hablarle a mi...

- Ginny –dijo una voz detrás de ellas

- Fred! –dijo ella al ver a su hermano – Que bueno que estas aquí

- Que haces en este hospital mama esta como loca en la casa, Hermione acaba de tener a su hijo Hugo

- De verdad –dijo ella sonriendo – Yo tambien tuve a Al –dijo ella

- Bien los llevaremos a casa, George fue por tu auto

- Gracias, como dieron con el

- GPM, una fusión, tecnología muggle y sortilegios

- Bien, iré a vestirme y a que me den de alta

- Disculpa –dijo Petunia acercándose – Usted es la madre de James y Lily

- Si –dijo ella – AH –dijo sorprendida – Usted le compro la cena a mis hijos

- Si, tiene unos hijos preciosos

- Gracias

- Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero me gustaría invitarla a comer a mi casa –dijo Petunia – Será un honor recibirla

- Gracias –dijo Ginny – Pero no quiero molestar

- No es molestia, tome –dijo ella entregándole una tarjeta con su dirección, por favor vaya lo antes posible

- Si gracias –dijo Ginny, vio como Petunia se dio la vuelta y entraba en una habitación

- Sabes hermanita, la cara de esa señora me suena

- De donde?

- No me acuerdo –dijo el – pero ya lo recordare.

Una semana paso, Harry estaba sentado en la sala frente al fuego, siempre en silencio, mirando bailar las llamas, Petunia no había dicho nada, quizás había dio un error no haberle dicho a la pelirroja que el estaba allí. Ella se acerco con un vaso de leche y le sonrió.

- Harry cariño, porque no tomas un poco de leche

- Gracias

-amor –dijo ella –Dime que te paso para que estés asi?

- Solo perdí mi todo –dijo el – iré a darme una ducha – el se levanto y tomo el vaso de leche.

Harry se miro en el espejo, había perdido sus músculos y estaba mas delgado, sonrió con tristeza.

- Te divierte esta vida? –dijo a su reflejo – Si Voldemort te viera en este estado tan lamentable, querría vivir para morir, solo para esto sobreviví? Nada tiene sentido. – Abrió la llave y dejo que el agua inundara sus pensamientos, quizás debería marcharse su tía ya tenia mucho como para cargar con el tambien, quizás podría sacar algo de dinero e irse a otro país, o reconstruir su casa, la que alguna vez lo fue. Escucho el timbre de la puerta, quizás era una visita para su tía, no haría ruido y se encerraría como cuando era niño.

Petunia abrió la puerta con los guantes puestos y el tallador en la mano

- Ah, hola –dijo ella sonriéndole a la mujer en la puerta

- Siento tanto no haber venido antes –dijo la pelirroja a la puerta que cargaba un pastel de melaza

- Pasa, pasa –dijo ella – como están tus hijos? Lamento mis fachas

- Esta bien, se lo que es ser ama de casa, ellos están bien, le mandan saludos están con mi cuñada

- que bueno lindos niños, sabe su hija se llama igual que mi hermana –dijo ella – murió hace muchos años, cuando mi sobrino era un bebe

- Lo lamento tanto –dijo Ginny mirando con curiosidad la casa, la verdad cada vez que tenia la oportunidad de entrar a una casa muggle la miraba detenidamente, eran tan curiosos esos muggles.

- Tomas café?

- No –dijo Ginny – Por Al, solo un jugo si tiene

- Claro, dime de que es el pastel

- de melaza

- En verdad? –dijo ella – Mi hermana hacia unos deliciosos, lastima que nunca se lo dije, no teníamos una buena relación

- Lo siento

- Ya sucedió hace tiempo –dijo ella – Siéntate, que modales los míos.

Petunia partió un pedazo de pastel y le dio a Ginny y ella se sirvió

- Dime tu esposo a que se dedica

- Bueno –dijo ella – El trabaja fuera –dijo ella

- Ah, debes extrañarlo

- Si –dijo Ginny – los niños tambien, y usted, Petunia verdad? Vive sola aquí?

- Si, bueno no, mi esposo murió hace muchos años, y solo tengo un hijo se mudo hace dos años a vivir a unos Kilómetros al norte, ahora vivo con mi sobrino, ha estado algo indispuesto, de hecho por eso estaba en el hospital.

- Y esta bien?

- Si se esta recuperando, pero no se que le sucedió, no habla mucho – dijo Petunia – tu, te gustaría conocerlo

- No se si será buena idea –dijo Ginny

- Vamos, es un buen chico, puedo invitarlo a comer pastel

- Pues –Ginny se sintió sonrojar – No quisiera hacer sentir incomodo a su sobrino

- Bueno le llevare pastel y si quiere mas le diré que baje

- Me parece bien –dijo Ginny, Petunia corto un pedazo de pastel y lo subió, las escaleras.

- Cariño – dijo ella y abrió la puerta, Harry estaba sentado en la cama mirando hacia la calle

- Espero no haber molestado

- No amor –dijo Petunia, mira te traje un poco de pastel de melaza

- Pastel de melaza? –dijo el mirando – Es mi favorito

- Lo trajo una nueva amiga que tengo –dijo Petunia – si quieres mas baja amor.

Harry tomo el pastel que su tía le regalo, porque aun en ese lugar tenia que recordarla, miro la rebanada, tomo un trozo y lo probo, era delicioso, igual al que hacia su mujer, bueno Ginny, ahora ella quizás estaba casada con ese medimago, y el solo era un triste recuerdo, y sin darse cuenta el pastel desapareció del plato. Quizás tomaría un poco y le diría a su tía que saldría a respirar, y al salir desaparecería para no volver, para desaparecer, quizás su destino no era morir aun, pero buscaría vivir lejos de todos, si tener que vivir rodeado de difíciles recuerdos.

Ginny se puso de pie y miro la casa, estaba impecablemente limpia. Se detuvo ante un aparador y miro una pequeña figura de porcelana, era un hermoso castillo que a sus pies rezaba "HOGWARTS" y lo miro con curiosidad.

- Es bonito verdad –dijo Petunia- Me lo regalo mi hermana cuando cumplí quince años

- Es muy hermoso, que es Hogwarts

- Es un lugar mágico –dijo Petunia sonriéndole – Es un lugar donde se va a aprender magia

- En verdad? –dijo Ginny sin dejar de mirar el castillo, acaso esa mujer era bruja?

- Mi hermana y su esposo lo aprendieron todo allí, una vez escuche que eran los mejores en su generación, mi sobrino tambien estudio allí

-Entonces hay una escuela para estudiar magia? –pregunto Ginny interesada

- si pero solo los que tiene sangre mágica pueden ir allí, eso fue lo que me dijo Albus Dumbledore cuando le pedí que me dejara ir

- Usted le escribió a Albus? –dijo Ginny sorprendida

-Si, dime tambien estudiaste allí?

- Yo como lo... –dijo ella dándose la vuelta y mirando otra ves el aparador, Petunia escucho los pasos de su sobrino bajando las escaleras.

- Vaya decidiste bajar amor, quieres mas pastel

- No tía solo saldré a dar una vuelta –dijo el. Ginny sintió que el aire se salía de sus pulmones y su corazón latía muy deprisa. Petunia miro a su sobrino que no presto atención a su visita y se dio la media vuelta.

- Harry quiero que conozcas a mi invitada –dijo Petunia, el chico se detuvo ante la puerta y cerro los ojos, que pasaría un minuto mas un minuto menos no le quitarían su decisión de marcharse.

- Disculpe –dijo Harry entrando nuevamente y topándose con unos ojos avellana que lo miraban sorprendidos, el cabello rojo estaba atado en una trenza y usaba una chamarra roja que le hacia resaltar sus labios. Se quedo mudo al verla allí, porque? Porque aparecía nuevamente? Dirigió su mirada a su mano izquierda y se topo con una sortija dorada que ocupaba su dedo anular – Un placer –dijo el y se dio la vuelta para salir, mientras mas rápido mejor

- Harry... –dijo ella – Harry eres tu? –dijo encaminandose hacia la puerta – el chico estaba a media acera. – Harry espera –corrió a alcanzarlo

- Que quieres? –dijo el

- Harry donde has estado? Estas bien? –dijo ella tocando su rostro pálido, sus ojos verdes estaban hundidos y rodeados por ojeras.

- Acaso te importa? –dijo con dolor al sentir el contacto de su mano

- Claro que me importa, he estado tan preocupada por ti, yo creí, creí que habías... muerto

- Que mas da no? –dijo el – no tengo porque vivir

- Harry –dijo ella asustada- Harry debes volver a casa conmigo

- A CASA? QUE CASA! –dijo el – YA LO ACEPTE GINNY, PORQUE ME TORTURAS MAS

- Harry por favor, clámate –dijo ella – clámate, debes respirar, ven acompáñame con Hermione, ella sabrá que hacer. Petunia –dijo Ginny sin soltar la mano de su esposo – Tengo que irme, me llevare a su sobrino, volveremos otro día

- Si –dijo ella – cuídalo bien – Ginny le sonrió y desaprecio en medio de la calle sin importarle si alguien la veía o no. Apareció en el valle de Godric, frente a la casa de su cuñada. Harry miraba a Ginny que caminaba delante de el jalándolo con fuerza, el no tenia fuerzas para seguir desde hacia mucho tiempo. Ginny toco la puerta con insistencia, hasta que la castaña le abrió

- ¿Que es lo que? Harry! Ginny –dijo mirando a la pareja – Pasa. ¿qué sucedió?

- Yo lo encontré en casa de sus tíos

-¿En Privet Drive?

- Si allí

- Harry ¿estas bien? –dijo Hermione

- Herms –dijo el – Que es lo que pretenden? Porque no me dejan en paz

- Harry –dijo Ginny, Hermione miro a su mejor amigo y después a la pelirroja

- Ginny ve al ministerio y llama a Ron, dile que venga

- Pero Hermione

- Ve –dijo con voz autoritaria - yo me quedare con el, Ginny miro a ambos y tomo un poco de polvos flu, sabía que debía correr, pues Hermione no tenia conectada la chimenea al ministerio solo a el Caldero, dio una ultima mirada y desapareció de allí

- Harry –dijo Hermione sentándose a su lado – Hola Harry –dijo abrazándolo sin poder contenerse

- Lo siento Hermione

- Porque?

- Por no escribir, pero yo sabía que tu siempre serias amiga de ella y yo no soportaría verla otra vez

- Harry claro que siempre seré su amiga –dijo ella- Es hermana de mi esposo

- Es feliz?

- No –dijo ella – Harry mírame –dijo haciéndolo mirarla a los ojos – Cariño, todo esta bien, logre reparar el daño

- De que hablas?

- Todo fue por Cho, ella... – un berrido hizo que Harry volteara hacia una cuna que estaba en un rincón de la sala

- Lo siento, despertara a Hugo si no lo cargo – Hermione se levanto y cargo un pequeño bebé

- Es cierto, tu hijo, no vine cuando nació

- Esta bien, ya hablaremos de eso, pero este no es mi hijo

- No? –dijo el

- Tia Mione? –dijo una vocecita desde las escaleras – Lloro Al? – Harry recordó esta voz, amaba esa voz, era sus ganas de seguir adelante cada día.

- Si cariño, porque no vienes, vino alguien. – La niña bajo brincando los últimos escalones, vestía un vestido rojo y en la cabeza traía una corona.

- PAPI! – grito ella y corrió a sus brazos, el abrió los ojos y la abrazo, la abrazo con fuerza, como si todo el sufrimiento, la soledad, el vacío que había vivido en ese simple contacto hubiera desaparecido.

- Princesa

- Papi, volviste –dijo ella llorando – Te extrañe mucho

- Y yo a ti mi amor

- Ya viste a Al, ire a hablarle a Jamie –dijo y salio corriendo – esta jugando al nintendo. Harry no podía contener las lagrimas, era su hija, su princesa, entonces...

- El es tu hijo Harry –dijo Hermione dándole al bebe que estaba despierto mirando a su tía con ojos sonrientes – Albus, Ginny dijo que asi querías llamarlo, Albus Severus

- Si –dijo el – Hola pequeño Al – el bebe le sonrió y dio un bostecito – Pero Hermione, como es que... ¿entonces que paso? ¿Todo este tiempo?

- Harry quédate con tus hijos iré a dormir a Al y esperaremos a Ginny –dijo ella al escuchar los pasos apresurados de los niños

Ginny entro al ministerio casi había corrido todo el Callejón, se detuvo ante la revisión y entrego su varita, entro al elevador antes que este se cerrara y presiono el botón para ir a la oficina de su hermano.

- Hey Ginny –dijo el pelirrojo al verla de espaldas

- Ron, que bueno que estas –dijo ella sin aliento

- Que te sucede? Paso algo? los niños?

- Si, pero no nada de eso, Harry...

- Harry? Que pasa?

- Harry apareció –dijo ella sonriendo – Harry lo encontré, esta en tu casa, Hermione nos espera!

- Bien vamos –dijo el –Dora nos vemos mas tarde, tengo un asunto que atender

- Bien Ron, Hola Ginny dijo ella

- Como nos iremos? – pregunto ella

- En Chimenea a la casa

- En Chimenea? Pero Hermione dijo que tenia que ir al Caldero

- Bueno, la chimenea del estudio esta conectada aquí –dijo el vamonos

Hermione veía a los niños hablado con su padre, Al se había vuelto a dormir y lo acomodo junto a su hijo, ella se sentó en el sofá y noto el cambio ocurrido en el rostro de Harry.

- Niños porque no suben a seguir jugando –dijo Hermione – Yo tengo cosas que hablar con su padre

- Papito no te volverás a ir verdad?

- No cariño –dijo el dándole un abrazo – Gracias por cuidarlas hijo –dijo revolviéndole el cabello. James sonrió y subió corriendo detrás de su hermanita.

- Harry siento que hayas tenido que pasar todo esto –dijo ella

- Pero que fue lo que... – Escucho voces y vio a su esposa y a su mejor amigo salir de el estudio de su cuñado.

- Harry, hermano –dijo Ron acercándose y abrazándolo – Donde te metiste? – El miro a su esposa, cuantas veces había soñado con ella, cuantas veces repetía una y otra vez su vida juntos y cuantas veces esos sueños se habían desbaratado ante la realidad que creía existente. Se separo del abrazo de Ron y se acerco a ella y le sonrió.

- Volviste –dijo ella llorando

- Amor –dijo el – Lo lamento tanto –dijo Harry abrazándola – Me comporte como un tonto, no debí hablarte asi, yo... yo creí...

- Esta bien, lo importante es que estas aquí, yo sabia que volverías –dijo ella besándolo - ahora siéntate, tienes que saber lo ocurrido

Ron le contó a Harry como Cho había secuestrado a Ginny y había intentado matarla, y como de ese modo habían descubierto de la magia que estaba haciendo ella, Hermione le contó de la piedra lunar que encontró en su casa y como gracias a este pequeño hallazgo había podido volver todo a la normalidad.

- Aun no se como llego –dijo Hermione – Rosie la recogió del suelo

- Era el pedazo que James me dio –dijo Harry, metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco pedacito que el tenia – La he guardado desde ese día, James la encontró en el jardín cuando corto las flores

- Asi fue como lo hizo, las ubico alrededor de tu propiedad

- entonces todo fue por obra de Cho? –dijo Harry

- Entonces el tiempo que ocurrió?

- Todo fue parte de el mismo hechizo Harry, pero tu no te viste afectado gracias al contacto con la piedra lunar, por eso ninguno de los dos cambios tu te diste cuenta.

- Por eso recuerdo como Ginny estuvo con ese medimago y todo

- Si es alguien a quien nunca he conocido Harry –dijo Ginny –Eso no sucedió, y tampoco moriste

- Morí? –pregunto el

- Si –dijo Hermione – leímos una nota donde decía que tu habías muerto.

- Fue... oh Harry –dijo Ginny comenzando a llorar

- Tranquila amor, aquí estoy

- Entonces, cuando Ron me entrego tu varita yo creí...

- Mi varita? –pregunto el – En verdad, vaya creí que la había perdido –dijo Harry, - hace muchos meses que no supe donde la perdí, creí que con una de las golpizas que recibí la había perdido

- Golpizas? –dijo asustada Ginny

- Bueno, mi vida no tenia sentido –dijo el

- Pero Harry porque no viniste a buscarnos, sabias que serias recibido

- Si lo sabia, pero no podía, no resistiría ver a Ginny lejos de mi, no después de todo lo que hemos vivido.

- porque no se van a casa y dejan a los niños aquí, tienen mucho de que hablar –dijo Ron

- Gracias –dijo Ginny, los dos se pusieron de pie y tomaron polvos flu

- Harry –dijo Hermione – Puedo hacer el hechizo en el pedazo de piedra que tienes para borrar lo ocurrido

- No –dijo el sonriendo – Gracias Hermione – el le sonrió a su esposa y uno después del otro desaparecieron en la chimenea.

La casa estaba igual que la recordaba, y Ginny y los niños habían decorado para navidad, debajo del árbol aun quedaban varios regalos sin abrir, y el aroma a pastel de melaza recién horneado aun impregnaba la casa.

- Harry –dijo ella – Creí que nunca te volvería a ver

- Ginny, esta fue la peor pesadilla que he vivido – dijo sentándose en el sofá y la pelirroja a su lado – el hecho de no tenerte en mi vida ha sido lo mas doloroso que he podido soportar, creo que aun la misma muerte seria lo mejor

- Harry no digas eso –dijo ella – todos los días te buscaba, salía con los niños a caminar, para ver si te veía en la distancia, pero nunca apareciste. Como es que llegaste a Privet Drive?

- Yo, no lo se, mi tía dice que estuve enfermo, que los doctor creían que iba a morir, se que llego el momento en que lo desee –dijo el con tristeza – Pensaba en ti, al lado de ese hombre, recordaba como... no era fácil, pensaba en mis hijos y en que nunca los volvería a ver, al final desperté y estuve con ella, Dudds iba a vernos y bueno hoy me dijo que tenia una visita, que bajara a saludar

- Ella sabia quien era yo –dijo Ginny – Me invito a su casa, tu se lo mencionaste alguna vez?

- No –dijo Harry sonriendo – Es uno de los grandes misterios de Petunia, hoy había decidido desaparecer nuevamente, alejarme de allí, tu pastel fue el que me detuvo

- Mi pastel

- Si, al probarlo fue recordar tu amor –dijo el – sabia a eso, a amor

- Harry –dijo ella abrazándolo – prométeme que pase lo que pase, no importa si estamos lejos o separados, nunca volverás a hacer nada tonto

- Si cariño

- Y que si volvemos a separarnos por el tiempo –dijo ella – Tu iras a buscarme y me dirás nuestra historia, se que te creeré

- Gracias amor –dijo el besándola en la frente

- Pero cariño –dijo Ginny – Porque no quisiste que rompieran el hechizo de ese trozo

- Porque siempre, cada día que pase recordare que los perdí y cuan importantes son para mi, esto no me dejara olvidar esta pesadilla y como sin ustedes mi vida no seria lo mismo, me recordara en los momentos malos que no hay nada peor que perderlos y vivir sin ustedes. Vivir sin ti.

Ginny miro a su esposo, que la miraba con amor, era diferente, todas las sombras que sabia que vivían en su alma habían sido transformadas, ella misma había sido cambiada, ahora sabia que significaba el vivir sin la mitad de ella misma, y ahora todos sus problemas, todas sus diferencias no eran nada mas que tonterías, ahora solo tenían que vivir mirando hacia el frente, tomados de la mano sabiendo que de ahora en adelante su amor seria mas fuerte que la magia y todo lo demás.

Harry miro los ojos avellana de su esposa y le sonrió poco a poco se acerco a ella y la beso, no hubo necesidad de palabras, todo estaba dicho, no había tiempo, ni mañana ni ayer, solo hoy, ese momento unidos en el tiempo y en su corazón

FIN

**Bueno que tal? que les parecio? Ya se no hice nada con Cho aunque ganas no me faltaron jajaja, pero bueno no puedo hacerlo a pesar de todo lo que hizo, y quiero aclarar que esto es un universo alterno, Dora no murio y Lily nacio primero, bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leerlo y por sus reviews y por ponerme como favorito. **

**Nos veremos, IRES**


End file.
